Remember Me?
by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero
Summary: Sequal to Viva La Vie Shiz! RENT crossover. After a spell goes terribly wrong, Elphaba and Galinda are thrown into another world, far from Oz. Fiyero is left behind, but he'll stop at nothing in his search for them. FIYERABA, Galinda/OC & tiny M/E
1. Oh My Oz

**(A/N: Hello hello! Alright, this is the RENT crossover sequal to Living or Enduring. If you have not read Living or Enduring, then you really should because this story will be referring to a lot of things that took place from the first story, Livign or Enduring. But if you don't want to read, I think you could still understand most of what goes on in this story. If you don't know much about RENT, that's alright, I won't make this story all RENT-ified so that you need to have seen RENT to understand this story. If you don't approve of the RENT crossover, my apologies, but this is what I decided to do. This is mostly an introduction chapter, you might find the majority of this chapter boring, but read it anyway, especially if you don't know what RENT is. Remeber, reviews are much loved, so review if you can. Thank you!)**

Mark Cohen sat in a coffee shop, brooding over just being dumped. Yes, he had just been dumped by Maureen Johnson, whom he'd had a crush on since the third grade. Yeah, you could call him pathetic, but in the end he got the girl didn't he? And then....well, he lost the girl. He lost the girl to _another_ girl. Now that was something he didn't see coming. Maureen Johnson was known for being unpredictable, but this was so unpredictable, Mark was still in shock. Maureen Johnson was very well, the prettiest most beautiful most amazing girl that Mark had ever met. She had pale skin, emerald eyes and dark brown hair that was slightly curly. He was probably the least likely guy on the planet she'd date. He was nerdy, not buff or extremely handsome, which is the type someone would expect a girl like Maureen to date. She and Mark were great friends though and had been for ages. Hopefully this awkwardness between him and her would blow over soon enough.

Joanne Jefferson; that was the lawyer Maureen left him for. He did not know much about Joanne, nor did he ever want to. All he knew was that she was African-American, rich, a lawyer and a female...a female that Maureen was dating. Other than that, he would remain completely and utterly far away from _Joanne_; the rotten lawyer who'd stolen his girlfriend's heart and broken his. He stirred his cup of tea around with a straw, pondering the recent or not so recent happenings of his life.

His best friend Roger had just moved out of the loft they had shared for a year. Straight out of high school they headed for New York, because they believed they were artists. Roger and his guitar/song writing and Mark with his film making. Ha, they came down from that dream real quick. Roger was like a soft rocker. He had the dirty blonde wavy hair that attracted the girls and he had the looks that other guys killed for. Mark and Roger were both only 18, though Roger would be 19 in a month. They'd skipped college, because in New York, you didn't _need_ a degree to be an artist. Right? But besides that, who had money for college anyway?

Roger wasn't moving all too far away though, just to the loft below, with Mimi. Mimi was his girlfriend of a grand three months. She was (until three months ago) known as "the dancer from the Cat Scratch Club". The Cat Scratch, for lack of a more pleasant word, was a strip club and Mimi was their number one dancer. She was a Latino with brown skin, brown hair and wide brown eyes. She wasn't a slut or bad person as one might think, but it was just a way of making money.

And then there was Collins. Tom, but everyone knew him as Collins. He was 21, and really smart. Mark wondered why Collins, with a brain like that, would waste away in the trashy parts of New York with his friends. Seems it's because Collins doesn't like selling out, he believes what he believes and most people don't believe what he does. He knows he could be living large if he just went with the flow, but then he wouldn't be Collins. Collins got teaching gigs now and then, but he usually got expelled for his theories. He also had a girlfriend, or was it a boyfriend? A lover, we'll call him---she? a lover. His _lover_ was Angel. Angel was a drag queen, and she was one of the few that could look good in drag. Collins and Angel lived in the apartment above Mark's, they'd just recently moved in.

And of course, mustn't forget our golden boy Mark. Mark was, for lack of better description....Mark. He loved photography and filming. He never went anywhere without his camera. He had that nerdy look about him, those glasses that he was always pushing up the bridge of his nose, and that striped scarf that didn't even leave his neck in the summer. Yeah, that was Mark for you. So, that was basically Mark's life, him and the bohos (for that is what they called themselves, short for bohemians), basically a bunch of teenagers who'd skipped college to become artists in New York City. Mark could not say he was unsatisfied with his life, he'd just hoped for more out of it. But what he had was more than what most people in this shit city had, so he was happy. So life was normal, or at least normal by the boho standards and it was smooth and uneventful. Mark got up to leave when the manager came rushing at him, a guy about 2 or 3 years older than himself, so manager was king of an overstatement.

"Whoa now, you haven't paid for your tea." the manager said.

"What tea?" asked Mark. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he'd forgotten the tea, which he was still holding.

"The tea in your hand." said the manager.

"Oh, _that_ tea." said Mark, feeling stupid, "Yeah..." Mark dug around in his pockets for money.....none, "I don't actually have any money with me at the....moment." Moment, yeah, if moment meant life, Mark never had money, nobody ever had money.

"Fine, I'll take an: I owe you." the manager growled before snatching the half empty cup of tea and marching away. Yep, that guy was definitely gay. Mark walked into the cold winter air into the thick crowds scrambling down the street. He could see is breath in the cold as he struggled to get through the crowd.

"Excuse me sir," Mark was saying every now and then. He didn't know why he bothered with manners, no one else did, but that was just Mark. He was raised to be polite, he didn't curse very often, which made one person in this city. So that is why, rather than pushing and shoving as everyone else did, Mark said 'Excuse me sir,' or 'Excuse me ma'am' every five seconds. Finally he reached his corner. He turned the corner and immediately, the crowds were gone. He walked down the alley behind his loft, whistling softly as he walked. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of blue and white light; he was blown back by some invisible force. Oh, how Mark wished he could've caught that moment on his camera. Mark, cursing under his breath (which he hardly ever did) sat up, righting his glasses that had blown askew on his face. He picked himself up and looked around. No one else seemed to notice, well, no one else was exactly there. He stared at a bright pulsing light in the center of the alley that seemed to be slowly fading. Mark wondered whether he should stay and see what happened or leave before anything else blew up. His curiosity got the best of him, and he stayed. When the bright pulsing light finally faded, he was glad he had stayed. For their in the place of the light, were the two most beautiful girls Mark had ever seen. One was a short blonde with bouncy curls, an angelic type face, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes, that were at the moment, shimmering with tears. The other was a thin, but delicate girl with silky black hair, a beautiful face and..._green_ skin. Mark could not see her eyes, because they were closed. The green girl appeared to be unconscious. The blonde was leaning over her, tears slipping through her eyes rapidly as she desperately tried to wake her friend.

"Elphie, oh Elphie, _please_, please wake up!" the blonde cried. There was no response. Mark was utterly stunned; he did not know what to do, he felt intrusive, yet at the same time, he felt as though he ought to do something. So he was glad when the next moment, the blonde was turning her tear-stained face to stare at him. Galinda felt as though she was being watched, and she whirled around to see a boy (or was he a man?) with spiky blonde hair, rectangular framed glasses and skin paler than hers.

"Please, will you help me?!" she cried, after looking around the alley to find no one else there. Mark nodded and hurried forward. Without thinking, he knelt down and picked up the thin green girl in his arms. He was surprised at how light she was. Perhaps he'd gotten stronger eh? No, she was just practically weightless. A sudden wave of protectiveness filled his chest as he held the girl in his arms.

"C'mon," said Mark, addressing the blonde. He carefully hurried up the steps to his loft, "We can take her to my loft and help her from there." Galinda nodded and hurried after him, never letting her eyes stray from dear Elphie.

*********************

Fiyero stared at the article, rereading it for the umpteenth time. And still he could not believe what he was reading. According to the article, a Wicked Witch had been created. She had cursed monkeys by mutilating them. She had supposedly done it because her own self was mutilated by green skin. The monkeys had sprouted wings and were now being held in captivity by the Wizard. This Wicked Witch apparently unlocked some portal to another world and kidnapped Miss Galinda Upland and now they were both gone from Oz. Gone. That seemed to be the only word that echoed in Fiyero's head. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. And then...Forever. It was said that no one could ever get into another world, and that Oz was sealed off completely, so how was Elphaba supposed to get back; back to him? Fiyero had no powers, how was he supposed to get to _her_? How could he ever see her again?

Fiyero soon found himself slipping into what he had been when Elphaba had stopped speaking to him those precious months ago before he'd ever even admitted his love. Then, he hadn't even felt what it was like to be loved by Elphaba Thropp, and losing her had been horrible. Now he knew what it was like to be loved by Elphaba and it was unbearable. He started with one bottle, but that wasn't enough, he had a second which was soon followed by a third and a fourth and fifth.....

Fiyero had come back to the Vinkus with his parents some time ago. He couldn't stay at Shiz. Just as everyone had started accepting Elphaba, she was now a Witch to all societies. Everyone said: _I knew that was what was to come of her. How could anyone with green skin be good anyway?_ Fiyero had punched the first person he'd heard say that, which just so happened t be Marissa. He'd never punched a girl, but he could not help but think she deserved it. He hoped the bruise on her face stuck for the rest of her life. It'd been a three weeks since he'd read that article for the first time, and since reading it, he had started drinking.

His parents were concerned. They knew that Fiyero's hope of ever seeing his love again was nearly 1 in a million. And they knew that Fiyero was well aware of this. They let Fiyero be, not bothering him, they didn't even tell him to stop drinking. But as the third week started, Rolfe was getting frustrated and couldn't stand by any longer. Is this what his son was to come to be? A drunk? Weak and miserable, heart shattered and hopes forever stamped out? No, he would not let his son become that. He went to Fiyero's room and pounded harshly on the door.

"Fiyero Tiggular, you open this door right now, or I'll break it down!" Rolfe yelled. Servants in the hall stopped to watch, peering at them behind the walls they hid behind. The staff had seen what had happened to their dear once jovial prince. He never came out of his room, if only to get another case of beer. There was no reply from inside the room. So Rolfe followed through with his threat and broke the door down. He stormed in to find Fiyero's eyes bloodshot, his face stone, his hair unruly, his clothes disheveled, bags beneath his eyes, hunched over on the couch, a bottle predictably in his hand. Fiyero didn't even look up when his Father entered.

"Fiyero," Rolfe said in a low voice, "Put that bottle down. You've had enough."

"I don't think so." said Fiyero, taking another swig of beer.

"It doesn't matter what you think. I am your father and I am telling you to stop now." Rolfe ordered. Fiyero's only answer was to take another long drink. Rolfe felt his anger reach a high.

"Look what you're becoming. Do you think this will help you? Do you think Elphaba would approve of this?" Rolfe asked, he'd have to make Fiyero face his life.

"Don't talk about her." Fiyero muttered.

"Who? The _Wicked Witch_?" asked Rolfe. He did not really think Elphaba was a Wicked Witch, but he needed to snap Fiyero, make him feel something, even if it was only anger. Anger was better than feeling nothing at all, which was how Fiyero had been, numb to feeling and emotion.

"Don't call her that!" Fiyero roared, throwing the bottle down and standing up to face his father, fists clenched at his side. The bottle shattered, sending glass bits sliding across the floor in all directions. Neither man flinched.

"But it's what she is!" Rolfe declared.

"No it's not!" yelled Fiyero, "How could you say that?!"

"You love her?!" Rolfe challenged, changing tactics to keep Fiyero feeling and thinking.

"Of course I do!" Fiyero yelled, outraged.

"Then what are you doing wasting away here?!" Rolfe yelled, "How will you ever find her if you're drunk ninety-nine percent of the time?!"

"Find her?!" yelled Fiyero, "How could I ever find her?! She's not even in Oz anymore!"

"So you _don't_ want to find her?!" Rolfe accused, "I knew it!"

"I do!" Fiyero cried, his anger turning to desperation. Rolfe detected the change in Fiyero's tone, but he kept at his act.

"Then why the hell aren't you out there looking for her?!"

"It is impossible to find her!" Fiyero yelled.

"How would you know? You haven't even tried!" Rolfe yelled, frustrated himself now, "You don't want to find her. Who can say if you even love her?"

"I do love her! You don't think I wouldn't give anything to find her?! But she's gone, and I will never see her again!" Fiyero yelled, "Never again."

"So instead of searching, you'd rather drink your days away? At least searching would be _something_. Who knows, maybe you would find her." said Rolfe.

"I wouldn't." said Fiyero. Rolfe then drew his hand back and struck his son across the face.

"You don't love her enough to even _try_?" Rolfe hissed, "Then you are more pathetic than I believed and she for one deserves better than you." Fiyero drew his fist back, ready to hit, but Rolfe knew he wouldn't. Fiyero's arm dropped to his side and he sank to his knees, his hands covered his face.

"I have to find her." he muttered, "I mean I _have_ to." his words were coated with despair.

"Yes you do," Rolfe agreed, his angry tone instantly turning fatherly and concerned, "Fiyero, what do you think Elphaba would say if she came back to find you drunk and as you are. She would not even know it was you. And who else is there to search for her? Everyone else believes her something wicked. Who else is there but you Fiyero? She needs you. Fiyero, you need to know that this task is not impossible, you'll find her. I know you will."

"But what if I can't?"

"Then you can't. You'll just have to keep living. But if you give up and don't even try, I guarantee you'll _never_ find her, and you'll _never_ see her again." Rolfe said. Fiyero's head shot up at the word 'never'. His eyes were no longer bloodshot, but filled with a fierce determination. He _would_ find her, because what was life without Elphaba anyway? And if not for himself, than for her. And so began Fiyero's search for Elphaba.

******************

Mark hurried into the loft which he never kept locked and laid the green girl on the table, the first flat surface he saw. Galinda went to her friend and grabbed her hand.

"Elphie, please be alright. Please wake up." Galinda cried. Mark hurried to the sink to get some water, Galinda saw what he was doing.

"No!" she screamed, "Don't you dare!" Mark looked confused and carefully turned off the sink.

"She's allergic." Galinda muttered at his confused look.

"It's just water, don't worry." said Mark, "It's not like its acid."

"To her it is!" Galinda shrieked. Mark approached the table again and gently (so as not to frighten the frantic blonde) checked the green girl's heartbeat, it was normal. He laid the back of his hand against her forehead, she didn't seem to have fever. He wondered what had caused her to go into such a state. Suddenly, the girl gasped and her eyes snapped open. Oh, so her eyes were brown.

"Elphie!" Galinda cried and hugged her friend.

"Galinda, what happened?" asked Elphaba, feeling light-headed as she slowly sat up.

"You did a spell and--" Galinda began but was immediately cut off.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I don't know how to do magic." said Elphaba.

"Elphie, what are you talking about, you've had magic abilities since you were a child." Galinda said, "Remember on the first day of Shiz you--"

"I went to Shiz?" Elphaba asked in shock. Shiz had been her dream university.

"Yes, Elphie, don't you remember? We were roommates. You came with Nessarose--" Galinda began again.

"Who's Nessarose?" Elphaba questioned.

"Dear Oz Elphaba!" Galinda cried, growing concerned now, "She's your sister!" Elphaba stared at her blankly. And Galinda suddenly got the horrible idea of what was happening, "Elphie, tell me who Fiyero Tiggular is."

"How am_ I_ supposed to know?!" Elphaba cried.

"Oh. My. Oz." Galinda said, before fainting. Luckily Mark caught her before she hit the floor.


	2. Flashback: Nessa

**(A/N: Thanks to all of those lovely reviewers! Your reviews were much appreciated! This chapter is actually pretty long (for me), and I wrote in honor of you awesome reviewers. This chapter should clear a few things up. Now, some of you might wonder why Fiyero has known about what happened with Elphaba and Galinda and the Wizard for three weeks while Elphaba and Galinda had only been in New York for a day. Just think of it as that was how long it took Elphaba and Galinda to get there, the spell just made time for them freeze, or time for everyone else speed up. If you've noticed, Mark and the whole boho gang are younger than they are in the show/movie. This is mainly because I do not write adults or people above their teen years very well and I generally like writing about teenagers to 21 year olds better. Now, without further ado...)**

Elphaba jumped off of the table and rushed to Galinda's side. She barely noticed the boy holding Galinda, who looked confused as the day he was born.

"There!" Elphaba pointed to the couch, "Put her there." she ordered as though she owned the place. Mark found her voice so entrancing, he didn't even argue with the green girl or bother with sarcastic comebacks, so he quickly went to the couch and set the blonde down.

"Oh, what in Oz is wrong with her?" Elphaba muttered to herself. Mark just stood there, bewildered as ever before. So first the green one was unconscious, and then the blonde _fainted_, was he next?! If this wasn't the weirdest day of his life, he didn't know what was. Perhaps his bar mitzvah was....? No, this was definitely weirder.

"Galinda, wake up." Elphaba said gently. Suddenly, the blonde's eyes popped open and she sat up rapidly, grabbing Elphaba by the shoulders.

"Oh My Oz!!!!" she kept repeating.

"What has gotten into you?!" asked Elphaba, frustration seeping its way into her frenzied thoughts.

"Elphie, you don't remember anything?" asked Galinda, "At all? Do you even know who your father is?"

"My...father?" asked Elphaba, she slumped back against the couch, it was suddenly hitting her that she couldn't remember anything, but for some reason, she could remember Galinda, "I—I don't know." she whispered, "Do I have a mother? A sister? Didn't you mention something about a sister earlier? Oh my Oz, all of my memories....gone!" Elphaba gasped, "But then---then, how can I remember you?!" Galinda wished she could say, but she couldn't. Suddenly, she noticed the large book on the floor. It was the Grimmerie. She remembered bringing it in with her when Mark had brought Elphie up, and then she had thrown it on the floor as soon as they'd gotten inside. She quickly bounced over to the book and brought it back and gave it to Elphie.

"What's this?" asked Elphaba.

"It's the Grimmerie?" Galinda said, "The book of spells."

"Where did you get this? I thought it was long gone." Elphaba murmured. How had she just remembered that fact? Did actually seeing the book ignite some bit of a memory to come back to her? Or had she not completely lost her memory?

"Here, maybe you can find a spell and get your memory back!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Galinda, I can't read this, I've never done a spell before." Elphaba surprised. What was Galinda thinking?

"But Elphaba, that's how we got here! You did a spell, but you stumbled over the words and it landed us here!" Galinda cried, exasperated.

"I did a spell that got us here? Only really powerful witches can transport themselves between worlds." Elphaba snapped, "Even _you_ should know that."

"Then you are really powerful!" Galinda cried, "Please, just _try_." Elphaba sighed, but opened the book anyway, and was indeed surprised she understood this language perfectly. The letters on the pages seemed to swirl about constantly, but when she looked at a certain word or paragraph the swirly script froze and molded into words. Galinda peered at the book and gasped when she found she could read it too. (Meanwhile, Mark had gone to the kitchen area and begun brewing coffee and whistling, paying no attention to the girls, he was already confused enough, he didn't even try to catch up). Galinda suddenly saw the words: Miscasting or Mispronouncing Spells and the Consequences. Under the bullet list of consequences was memory loss. Galinda quickly snatched the book from Elphaba in her urgency to keep reading as though at any moment her eyes would fail to decipher the ancient text.

"If spells are miscast or mis-chanted, a consequence to come of that may be memory loss." Galinda read, "This cannot be cured by any other spell. One may get their memory back when they relive or have a similar experience of the best memory they've ever had, or the best thing that's ever happened to themselves personally." Elphaba looked confused but seemed to get it.

"So, if meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me, I would've gotten my entire memory back by seeing you?" asked Elphaba.

"Yes, I think that's the idea. But obviously, our meeting is not your best memory." Galinda sighed.

"Than how do I remember you?!" asked Elphaba.

"I'm getting there!" Galinda snapped, glad to see her friend's personality was still in check, even though it slightly irritated her, Galinda read on from the book, "The caster might remember anyone who was within arm's reach of themselves while they were performing the spell. Faces _might_ be remembered. If the caster had any physical contact with the person, other memories of the person _might_ be remembered, such as the person's name and there relations to said person.

"So, since I was in the same room as you while you performing the spell, you can remember my face. And I remember holding your hand as the spell began to affect us, so you remember my name and that we are best friends." Galinda said, then read on, "Caster will also remember things that are common knowledge such as places, names of objects or foods etc. However the person will not remember going to these places if they have been. That is to say, personal memories are erased such as conversations, events, relations with other people, pets etc. The caster may experience vivid flashbacks from their lost memories, therefore gaining some memories back."

"So, you're all I remember." Elphaba said quietly, "All I _can_ remember."

"Well, I want to test out that common knowledge thing." said Galinda, "Hey Elphie, how many people have green skin?"

"Just me. Why did you have to ask something like that?" said Elphaba, feeling offended. Galinda saw the hurt in her friend's eyes and felt horrible and shocked at the same time. Since when was Elphaba ever truly hurt by green comments? Galinda just said she was green, she hadn't called her an artichoke or anything mean really. And even if it had hurt, since when did Elphaba _show_ it?

"Elphie, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." said Galinda gently, "You _never_ get offended when people talk about your skin. And I didn't even say anything mean, I just commented on it. You are used to it, because so many people before made fun of it, you don't ever get hurt that easily."

"But I don't _remember_ being made fun of Glin, so it will hurt because I haven't felt the first insults or comments yet, I haven't had the memories to build walls with. Don't you see? I _don't_ remember." Elphaba explained. She brought her knees to her chest and covered her face with her hands.

"Elphie, I—I'm so sorry." said Galinda.

"It's alright Glin," said Elphaba, "Just remember I might be a little more fragile now, I don't have the memories that have made me strong."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." Galinda smiled sadly, "My strong Elphie, admitting she's fragile."

"Would I normally not do that?" asked Elphaba.

"Never." Galinda laughed. Elphaba wished she could laugh, but she couldn't remember if that was something she usually did or not.

"Do I normally laugh?" asked Elphaba.

"Usually only with me and Fiyero." said Galinda.

"Fiyero? Didn't you mention him earlier?" asked Elphaba.

"No, I didn't." said Galinda, "Did I say Fiyero? I meant Boq." Galinda quickly said. For some reason, she didn't want to tell Elphaba about Fiyero. Elphaba was already fragile enough, how would she feel when Galinda told her that she couldn't even remember the man she loved beyond anything else? How could Galinda tell her that she couldn't remember the man who loved her more than life itself? She couldn't. So she didn't. Suddenly, Elphaba looked around, and seemed to just figure out that she had no idea where she was.

"Galinda, where are we?" asked Elphaba.

"We're in Mark's loft." said Galinda as though sitting in a strangers loft was regular occurrence for her.

"Are you Mark?" asked Elphaba, turning to face Mark, who had been staring at her the whole time. She caught him staring and they both blushed.

"Yes," he said.

"Oh Marky! Can I call you that?" asked Galinda.

"Well, it's a little perky....." Mark began.

"Great, and you can call me...Galinda." said Galinda.

"It's nice to meet you Galinda." said Mark, "You must be Elphie." he said to the green girl who looked so lost and miserable, it was heart breaking really.

"Actually my name is Elphaba," she said.

"But you can call her Elphie!" Galinda said.

"No you can't." Elphaba snapped, more in response to Galinda than Mark, "We should get going. Sorry to have bothered you." she stood up and began to walk to the door, Galinda following, but only to drag her back.

"But Elphie, we have nowhere to go! We're not even in Oz anymore!" Galinda cried.

"We can't stay here, he doesn't even know us, do you know how rude that would be?" Elphaba hissed. Mark heard their conversation easily, and he hesitantly cleared his throat.

"Um, if you want, you can stay here with me. There's an extra room, if you two don't mind sharing." he said, for some reason, he did not want this to be the last time he saw Galinda and Elphaba, huh, such strange names, but he liked them.

"Ooh, Elphie can we?" asked Galinda.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Elphaba.

"No, it's fine. I want you here." said Mark, and then realizing what he said, he blushed again, "I mean, well you know....it'd be nice if you wanted to stay, it gets kind of lonely sometimes, but if you didn't that would be understandable, but you have nowhere to go and..." Mark trailed off as he realized he was making a fool of himself.

"I suppose we could stay..." said Elphaba hesitantly.

"Great." said Galinda and Mark at the same time. An awkward silence fell, until Elphaba interrupted.

"Where did you say that extra room was?" asked Elphaba. Mark quickly showed her to a door on the other end of the loft. She went in quickly and closed the door before Galinda could follow. Galinda stared at the door and seemed to realize that what Elphie had just been hit with was going to take some time to get over. She'd lost all of her memories, the bits of life that made her who she was. Galinda did not know what she would do if she ever forgot Lucas, and his kisses and love. Lucas. Galinda had forgotten in her frenzy, Lucas. Would she ever see him again? He was stuck in Oz, and nobody got through to other worlds without extreme power, and as far as she knew, Elphaba and some old dead wizard from a long time ago were the only two to successfully jump between worlds. So Lucas was gone. Fiyero was gone. Boq was gone. Nessa was gone. Shiz was gone. Oz, her parents, everything! The realization of the dark situation suddenly fell on Galinda and without asking, she ran into the room next to the one Elphaba had gone into. It was Mark's room, but she had to be alone for a bit. She closed the door behind herself quickly and fell on the lumpy bed. Now she was starting to wish she had lost her memory. Then she wouldn't have to remember everything she'd lost.

********************

Fiyero began in the ancient texts he'd found in the castle library. He'd stopped drinking now, and surprisingly it wasn't hard. When you had a purpose, a determination to do something then that was all you focused on, especially if this purpose was driven by love, and especially if you simply could not live without this person, this love, this passionate fire, this...Elphaba. For those three long weeks when he had become an alcoholic, Elphaba was the one thing he had purposefully avoided thinking about. Now, she was all he _could_ think about. He cherished those memories he had with her, running over them in his head. He'd even gone out and bought those crummy magazines from the Emerald Ball just so he could have a few pictures of her. A picture wasn't the same, but he'd take what he could get.

Fiyero brought another huge volume to his desk. He blew dust off the cover, obviously, no one bothered reading this book, or at least hadn't for a long time. The book was titled: World's Beyond Oz. Fiyero's hopes rose and he quickly opened the book.

_It has been mentioned by many scientists and an extreme amount of sorcerers that there are worlds outside of our Oz. Is this true? It is. But the real question is whether or not a person can ever travel to these worlds. Scientifically the answer is no, no one can, but there was been debate on that with the sorcerers of our world. It is rumored that a young wizard in 1352 had jumped to another world. He did not intentionally come back, but rather sent back by accident in a contraption called a helicopter which had broken and he landed back here by accident. For it is a known fact that it is impossible to return to Oz by magic or spells once leaving. He described things that had been unheard of in Oz. Many thought he was making it up, and other's thought no one could ever make up such things as the young wizard had said. Many more wizards after him tried this, and they were all unsuccessful. The young wizard had a secret tool though; he had used an ancient spell book known as the Grimmerie (see page 667 for more details). He was so proud of his accomplishments, that he did not want anyone else to accomplish such a thing. He hid the Grimmerie and since then, it could not be traced. Traveling between worlds has been tried many times without the Grimmerie, but the Grimmerie is needed, as well as extreme power and understanding in sorcery. _

_The world to which this young wizard had spelled himself to was known as Earth. A world where magic and Animals do not exist. No other worlds have been detected, though scientists are searching every day. (See page 468 for references) _

Earth. How peculiar, what an odd thing to name a world. Fiyero had no doubt in his mind that this is where his Elphaba was, for someone reason, he just knew. Perhaps she was there waiting for him? That would be romantic, almost like a fairytale. But no, this wasn't a fairytale. He'd have to work harder than any of those _princes_ in the stories. For his love was stuck in another world, not just some silly tower guarded by a dragon, that would be no problem for him. But getting to this....this Earth....how would he ever manage that?

***************

Elphaba knew that she mustn't cry as she sat in the corner of the small bedroom. She did not want to burn herself or seem weak, but what was she to do? Without memories, she did not know who she was, who anyone else was. She couldn't even remember her own sister! She could do spells, or so Galinda had told her. Had she been nice? Had she had other friends besides Galinda? She couldn't even remember being at Shiz. That had been her dream to attend Shiz. She'd gotten her dream, but she couldn't remember living it at all! Life without a past was like life without a future, she felt stuck in this never-ending, confusing...present; a present to which she was lost in. Only moments after she'd fled to the room, she heard another door slam shut, it must be Galinda and she was sure she heard sniffles from the next room over.

***************

A week passed. Galinda had learned to accept what had happened, and she tried to make the best of the situation, though she still couldn't believe what had happened to her best friend. Elphaba however, was not taking this so well. She sat in a chair in the corner all day, not saying anything, not eating anything, not sleeping. Galinda and Mark didn't know what she was doing, but they let her be.

What Elphaba was really doing was trying to _remember_. It was ridiculous and impossible to believe that if she _tried_ to remember the things that had been completely lost to a miscast spell that she _would_ remember. She just sat there all day, trying over and over again to just bring _one_ memory back. Any memory, bad, good, happy, sad, she didn't care who it was about or what happened in it, she just wanted to remember _something_. She knew who Galinda was, yes, she knew they were best friends, but she didn't remember what had made them best friends. How long had they been friends? When did she meet Galinda? Elphaba tried to will herself to remember, but nothing worked. She'd read in the Grimmerie that vivid flashbacks might occur, Elphaba wished she'd have a flashback, but all she saw was the cement wall in front of her.

***************

Mark spent day after day staring at Elphaba. She was so beautiful....but she was lost. She didn't know who she was or where she came from, she was just....there. Mark didn't know how she felt, but as he watched he knew that whatever she was feeling was tearing her up inside. She didn't eat, Mark didn't know if she slept or not, but he was guessing not. He barely knew this....Elphaba, but he wanted to get to know her. Galinda was always trying to coax Elphaba to eat something or at least talk to her. She was very concerned; Mark thought he heard crying sometimes at night after another failed attempt to get a response form Elphaba. When Galinda wasn't by Elphaba's side, trying to help her, she was chattering to him, so it wasn't hard to get to know her. Elphaba was completely silent, and Mark wished she'd speak, if only so he could hear her angel's voice. But she didn't, she never spoke, she never moved, she was oblivious to everything that happened around her, she was completely still. But her eyes, they remained wide opened, beautifully brown and so scared and lost, but at the same time determined and fierce. Nearing the second day of her stillness, Mark noticed how thin she was, he could practically see her bones beneath her emerald skin. She suddenly reminded him of Mimi when she had been on drugs. Mimi had almost died, she'd become bone thin, just like Elphaba. Mark began to panic; he would not let Elphaba die. She was killing herself obliviously. Galinda was on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. She was so fascinated by it, she couldn't stop watching it. Where she was from, they apparently didn't have TV's, or even colored photographs, so his small little crappy TV just fascinated the hell out of her.

Mark approached Elphaba. He had not spoken to her or tried to sway her from this silence as Galinda had. He felt it would be intrusive and none of his business as he hardly knew her.

"Elphaba?" said Mark. Galinda immediately switched off the TV (well she tried to, she pressed every button on the remote but she couldn't find the off button, she did however manage to mute the television) as she heard Mark say Elphaba's name. She was instantly at Elphaba's side.

There was no response from Elphaba. She was hugging her knees with, her face hidden as she rested her head on her knees. For a moment, Mark wondered if she was sleeping.

"Elphaba, I've got some food for you." said Mark, a bowl of fruit in his hand. There was still no response, "Elphaba, you've got to eat. You're starving yourself to death."

"Elphie, please." Galinda begged, tears pricked her eyes, she hating seeing her friend like this, "You're memory's not going to come back just by sitting here all of the time. C'mon, we can make all _new_ memories." Galinda laid a hand on Elphaba's thin shoulder, but still Elphaba remained silent.

"Fabala..." Mark sighed. He didn't know where that name had come from. He supposed it kind of sounded like Elphaba. Elphaba....Fabala. He liked it. Elphaba's head shot up.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, not harshly, just surprised.

"Fabala." said Mark, who was rather proud he'd gotten her to speak, her voice filled his ears and he couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry. If you don't like it, I won't call you that."

"Elphie!" Galinda squealed and hugged her friend, "You just spoke!" her tone sounded as though Elphaba was an infant saying her first words. Elphaba ignored Galinda and stared at Mark, her brown eyes boring into his shining blue ones. Blue eyes...where had he seen blue eyes like that before? Where had she heard the nickname before? She knew she'd heard it somewhere....but where? Oh how she wished she knew! In Galinda's excitement, she had lost her balance, and fell back onto the couch, falling on the buttons, making the sound come back on. Elphaba's eyes flicked to the odd image showing contraption at the sudden noise. Galinda had been watching, "The Secret Garden". There was a boy being pushed about in a wheelchair....

Suddenly, Elphaba's eyes glazed over. The brown was lost to a white, glassy color. She wasn't looking at anything, but nor was she looking at nothing. Galinda began to panic and she shook Elphaba's shoulder's, but her eyes remained glassy and white. Galinda had tears creeping out of her eyes. Mark was just utterly bewildered and frightened.

Elphaba was having what she assumed to be a flashback. After seeing the wheelchair, everything around her disappeared. Then another setting formed around her, like a painting the colors began to paint themselves into a 2-D painting, then it all became 3-D and real as the images began moving like in a dream.

_There was a room, with several midwifes milling about. A woman was lying in the bed, sleeping after child birth. A man hovered over the woman and kissed her forehead. The door flew open to admit a mournful looking Goat._

_"I'm so sorry, she was born too early, she won't be able to walk ever." said a Goat as he handed the tall man a small premature baby. _

_"Oh Nessa...."_

The scene shifted and Elphaba found herself in a different scene. She was surprised to see herself.

_The scene showed Elphaba, about 13 years old, pushing a girl a year younger around the gardens in a wheelchair. The girl had pale skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. _

_"Oh Elphaba, just look at the new wheelchair father's gotten me!" exclaimed the girl. "Feel the cushion, it's velvet."_

_"It's very nice Nessa." said Elphaba, her voice held little enthusiasm._

_"You could be a bit happier for me." said Nessa, crossing her arms sullenly. _

_"I'm sorry dear sister for not jumping up and down." Elphaba said sarcastically. _

_"You're just jealous because father never gets _you_ any presents." Nessa shot back._

The scene changed again and showed the same two.

_Elphaba (now 16) was standing behind Nessa; doing her hair for her while Nessa did worked on doing her makeup. Nessa was sitting in front of a large vanity with "Nessa" embellished on the rich wood. She stared into the mirror critically. _

_"Elphaba, thank you for doing my hair." said Nessa, "I want to look just right for this date with Kevin."_

_"I personally don't see how it could matter what you look like." Elphaba said, "Wasn't it your personality that caught his attention?"_

_"Looks might not matter to you Elphaba," said Nessa, "But they matter to every other girl in Oz."_

_"Jackie Grison doesn't wear makeup." Elphaba pointed out, "She doesn't care about what she wears or looks."_

_"That's because Jackie Grison is the ugliest girl alive. All the makeup in the world couldn't turn that girl pretty, it'd just make her look like a clown." Nessa said with a snobbish tone, "She's learned by now that there's nothing to be done about her looks, so she's accepted it."_

_"That wasn't a very nice thing to say Nessa." Elphaba scolded._

_"Oh who cares? It's not like she's here to hear it!" Nessa snapped as she ran some lipstick across her lips. Elphaba 'accidentally pulled sharply on one of the tangles in Nessa's hair._

_"Ow!" Nessa said, "What was that for?!"_

_"For being a vain a little snob." Elphaba snapped, "Now sit still or _you'll_ be the one looking like a clown."_

Again, the scene shifted

_"Please?" Nessa asked again (Age 9), "Teach me to play piano. Please?"_

_"Oh alright," Elphaba said, setting her book down on the table after marking her spot. The two girls, walked into the next room. A grand piano stood elegantly in the center, the top was up and the keys had just been polished. Elphaba pulled a chair up as Nessa wheeled herself over to sit before the piano. The scene showed Elphaba, patient as ever, teaching Nessa to play the piano. At first, Elphaba had been cross and frustrated, but soon, both girls were laughing at the terrible tunes Nessa was creating._

_"Elphaba, no matter what anyone else says, I'm glad you're my sister." Nessa declared as their laughter ended._

_"I'm glad too." Elphaba said._

A million different pictures flashed in front of Elphaba, all showing her and Nessa. Elphaba gasped as the pictures drew to an end and Mark's loft faded back into view. The flashbacks were so real. She could feel the wind blowing when she and Nessa had been in the gardens, she could smell the sweet flowers. When she was teaching Nessa to play piano, she heard the music like she was actually standing in the room. She blinked and her brown eyes were back, the glassy, white haze had disappeared. Galinda cried out and hugged Elphaba. Mark still looked shaken.

"Are...are you ok?" he asked Elphaba. She nodded as a real, genuine smile spread across her face. Mark wondered why she was smiling. But he wasn't complaining, he could stare at her smile all day.

"I've just had a flashback!" Elphaba exclaimed, "Galinda, do you know who Nessa is?"

"Y-yes, she's your sister." Galinda, befuddled.

"That wheelchair on that odd screen ignited memories of Nessa!" said Elphaba, "I don't remember everything, but I know who she is! I remember teaching her to play piano when we were little and braiding her hair...Galinda this is wonderful! I can get my memory back, if things like wheelchairs will spark memories, who knows how much of my life I can get back!"

"Elphaba," said Galinda carefully, hesitantly, "Is this healthy? These flashbacks? You're eyes just went all blank and white and you weren't responding to _anything_. I'm worried. Maybe you should be avoiding these flashbacks."

"No Galinda, I won't. I need these flashbacks. Don't you see? I could remember my whole life..." Elphaba said, growing excited.

**Oh: and thank you to gilgrissomlover and GreenBabiesRule for already favoriting this!**


	3. Drag Queens on Christmas

**(A/N: thanks to reviewers! Here's the next chapter. It's a bit scattered. More RENT characters are introduced in this chapter, but we don't go deep into their personalites right now. Anyhu, thank you and remember, reviews are loved.) :)**

After the first flashback, Elphaba became more alive....finally. She ate regularly, or as regularly as one could eat in New York City. She began to talk to Galinda and Mark more and more. Galinda told Elphaba all of the memories that wouldn't hurt her. This excluded memories of Frex and most definitely memories of Fiyero. As far as Elphaba was concerned, Fiyero didn't exist. Galinda could always tell when someone was completely falling for someone and Mark was most definitely falling for Elphaba. Galinda thought it was kind of cute and she could tell Elphie really liked him, maybe she wasn't _falling_ for him, but they got along really well. Galinda watched from the couch as Mark and Elphaba leaned on the kitchen counter together, analyzing a book. Yes, they certainly looked cute together, all studious and nerdy but adorable. Mark wasn't Fiyero, but the chances of Elphaba and Fiyero getting back together were like the chances of Galinda and Lucas getting back together. Lucas and Fiyero were gone. Galinda's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud bang as the door to the loft was slid open quickly.

"Merry Christmas bitches!" yelled Collins as he walked in. Mark, Galinda and Elphaba looked up. Mark had completely forgotten it was Christmas! Elphaba and Galinda must have swayed him from life outside of the loft. Galinda and Elphaba looked confused and Mark rolled his eyes.

"I've got company," he said, gesturing to Elphaba and Galinda, "And what a wonderful greeting _that_ was. Really, nice first impression." Mark said sarcastically. Collins looked and Elphaba and Galinda and his mouth formed a silent 'o'.

"Oops, sorry man," said Collins to Mark, then he turned to Elphaba and Galinda and his slang immediately changed to proper English that made him sound like the college professor he could've been, "Hello, I'm Tom, but my friends call me Collins."

"Hi, I'm Galinda, but you can call me Galinda." said Galinda, to which Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I'm Elphaba." she said.

"Well it's nice to meet you." said Collins, smiling at them. Galinda smiled back and Elphaba couldn't help but smile only a little. Collins was one of those people who seemed like a really easy person to get along with. When he smiled, it made you smile even when you didn't know why. Collins college tone quickly changed back to his New York trashy slang though and he turned back to Mark, "Wait, you two are girls. Ooh, Marky's got girls over." Collins teased.

"It's been known to happen." Mark murmured, "Hey, where's Angel?" asked Mark. Wherever Collins was, Angel was, it was known fact by now.

"Oh, she's getting here. She's uh....getting ready for the show she's got ready for y'all." said Collins, winking mischievously. Elphaba and Galinda exchanged glances. Collins rushed over to the table and knocked everything off of it.

"Introducing, Angel Dumott Schunard!" Collins said. And in came the drag queen, dressed in a girls Santa Claus dress with white tights and black high heeled boots and wearing a wig with short black hair to her shoulders. Elphaba and Galinda raised their eyebrows in unison.

"Today for you, tomorrow for me!" Angel said, then she began her dance. She pulled two drumsticks from her belt and began to drum on the table as she sang a song, "It was my lucky day today, on avenue A, when a lady in a limousine drove my way. She said, 'darling, be a dear, haven't slept in a year. I need your help to make my neighbors yappy dog disappear. This Akita, Evita, just won't shut up! I believe if you play, nonstop that pup will breathe its very last, high strung breath, I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death.' Today for you, tomorrow for me, today for you, tomorrow for me. We agreed on a fee, a thousand dollar guarantee, tax free, and a bonus, if I trim her tree. Now who could for tell that it would go so well? But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell. After an hour, Evita, in all her glory, on the window ledge of the twenty third story....Today for you, tomorrow for me!" Angel finished with a flourish and raised her hands in the air. Mark and Collins clapped loudly and Galinda and Elphaba hesitantly followed their lead.

"Girl, you can sing!" Collins said, laughing.

"Elphaba, Galinda, this is Angel," said Mark, "She and Collins live in the loft upstairs."

"Hi." said Elphaba and Galinda in unison.

"Hey chicas," said Angel, flashing them a smile. Then Angel looked more closely at Elphaba, "Oh my gaaaaawsh. Is your skin _green_?" Angel's voice didn't sound disgusted, but more impressed. Elphaba didn't know what to make of that.

"Yes." said Elphaba stiffly, waiting for some type of insult.

"Girl, you are _working_ that color!" said Angel, snapping her fingers. She laid a hand on Elphaba's in a very fruity type way, Elphaba blushed and Angel continued, "Honey, there are very few people in this world who can pull off green, put honey you sho' can! And don't let nobody tell you you're skin isn't _amazing_."

"Um....thanks?" said Elphaba.

"That was a compliment chica." said Angel patting Elphaba on the shoulder.

"They're living with me now, they have nowhere else to go. They moved in about two week's ago." said Mark. Collins and Angel exchanged glances and wiggled their eyebrows at Mark. Everyone but Mark started laughing.

"So since you'll be permanent here with Marky....you can join our boho group." Collins said.

"Boho?" asked Galinda, wrinkling her nose at the name, it sounded too much like hobo.

"Bohemians! We live the life man, carefree with no money or food." said Collins, "Mark's part of it."

"The boho's are just me and my group of friends." Mark explained, "He just means you can hang with us now if you want. We usually get together at the life café or something."

"Oh, great!" said Galinda, eager to make some new friends.

"Well, we're going to head down to life support," said Angel once the eyebrow wiggling was done.

"On Christmas?" asked Mark skeptically.

"Some people don't have anywhere else to go today." said Angel, turning to Mark with a sharp look, "You coming?"

"I think I'll pass." said Mark.

"What is life support?" asked Elphaba.

"It's a group for people with AIDS." said Angel, no shame in her voice.

"AIDS? What is that?" asked Elphaba.

"You don't know what it is?" asked Angel, about now, everyone knew what it was, it was practically a miracle if you didn't have it, "Acquired immune deficiency syndrome. It's a disease."

"Oh, where I'm from, we've never heard of it." said Elphaba.

"Honey, where are you from? Tell me so I can move there." said Angel.

"True that." Collins said.

"Listen, we've really gotta go now, or we'll be late." said Angel, "Merry Christmas. We'll meet up with you all later. We'll see you at Maureen's protest." and then she and Collins walked out of the loft, hand in hand. Once they were gone, Elphaba asked a question that made Mark laugh.

"Was that girl in a dress a _guy_?" asked Elphaba. Mark started laughing but he soon realized that Elphaba ad Galinda did not follow him, they must have been genuinely confused.

"That's Angel. Yeah, he's a guy, but he's a drag queen." said Mark.

"A drag queen?"

"You know, it's a guy that wears girl's clothes and makeup and stuff." said Mark.

"Oh, well I don't blame him." said Galinda, "I mean, girls clothes are way better than guy clothes and of course everyone want to wear makeup. You don't happen to have any makeup do you Marky?"

"Oh, that's....unusual." said Elphaba.

"Not really." said Mark with a shrug, "Not in New York."

"Is that where we are? New York?" asked Elphaba.

"Yep, every artists dream city." said Mark sarcastically, "At least it is until they get here. Your best hope for a career as an artist is graffiti on the subways." Mark's phone began to ring, he didn't bother to pick it up. It rang once.

"SPEAK!" said his answering machine.

"Mark, are you screening your calls again? It's me, your mother!" said a loud, boisterous voice, "Sorry you couldn't make it back for Christmas. Cindy and the kids send their love. Oh, wait, your father wants to talk to you!" the sound of people handing the phone to another person was heard before a loud deep voice came on the phone.

"Listen Mark, I heard Maureen dumped you," said his father, "But I say, who cares! Let her be a lesbian. _She doesn't know what she's missing_! Oh, and Merry Christmas. Bye." The phone clicked off and the loft was silent or a moment until Galinda and Elphaba started laughing.

"You, know, there are times when I'm dirt broke and hungry and I wonder why I'm still living here. And then they call, and I remember." Mark said.

"Oh they're not so bad. They bothered to call you on Christmas." Elphaba said, patting him on the shoulder, "So, you got dumped by your girlfriend because she wanted to be with another girl?"

"Yes, story of my life." said Mark.

"If you really loved her, you could've dressed up like Angel and maybe she'd take another swing at it." said Galinda with a shrug. Elphaba and Galinda paused to look at Mark and imagine him in drag, they both burst out laughing at the same time.

"Very funny." Mark said sarcastically. There was another ring before the machine picked it up.

"SPEAK!"

"Mark? Marky? Are you there? It's me, Maureen. Um...listen, I hired Joanne as my production manager and...I don't think she knows what the _hell_ she's doing. If you could just come over to the performance space...." Maureen's voice trailed off as Mark picked up the phone, an exasperated look on his face.

"Hey Maureen." he sighed, "Yeah....yeah, I'll be there in a bit.....ok....bye." Mark hung up the phone.

"Can you believe her?" asked Mark, "First she just dumps me...."

"You could've said no." said Elphaba.

"Yeah....I know." said Mark, blushing a little.

"Whoo! Marky's whipped!" Galinda giggled. Mark shot her a glare and she stopped.

"You don't deserve to be treated this way." said Elphaba.

"Well, I already said yes." said Mark with a shrug, "You guys want to come?"

"Sure." they said.

************

Mark led Elphaba and Galinda walked down the street a ways. Elphaba got funny glances and she realized how she must have built those strong walls Galinda had told her about. They reached a big building at the end of the street. They walked in, graffiti adorned the walls and the homeless decorated the floors. Mark decided to take the stairs and went up two floors. They entered a much bigger room which a large stage upfront but no seats for any audience that might come for a show. There was a woman on stage in a business suit looking stressed.

"Hey, Maureen said she needed help...." Mark began.

"Are you Mark?" asked the woman.

"Joanne?" asked Mark incredulously. This was the girl Maureen had dumped him for?

"Yeah." said Joanne. Elphaba and Galinda stepped back, feeling intrusive on some inside understanding.

"Maureen said she'd be here." said Mark.

"Yeah? Well, don't hold your breath." said Joanne, "I told her _not_ to call you. I've hired someone to come and fix this."

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you then." said Mark, turning to leave, gesturing to Elphaba and Galinda to follow. They stopped at Joanne's voice.

"He's three hours late." said Joanne.

"I could fix it." said Mark.

"Thanks." said Joanne, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go call Maureen." she walked out of the room as Mark went to the stage and begin to look at the cables. Elphaba and Galinda followed him onto the stage and looked around.

"Alright, Elphaba, say something into the microphone." said Mark, "I want to see if it's working."

"Ooh, Elphie, you should sing a song." said Galinda.

"Am I a good singer?" asked Elphaba.

"From what I've heard you are. My daddy told me you were." said Galinda.

"Did I sing for your father?" asked Elphaba.

"Well....uh, he was at this one place that you were singing at." said Galinda, not wanting to explain Frex's terrible sermons.

"Ok, here goes." said Elphaba. She went up to the microphone and began to sing a song. The words came to her out of nowhere. Mark froze as she began to sing. He was blown away, her voice was so beautiful and it just sent chills up his spine, he closed his eyes as her voice swept through him. Galinda smiled and closed her eyes as well as she listened to the song. Suddenly the song was cut short. Galinda and Mark's eyes snapped open. Elphaba's eyes glazed over with the white haze and glassy look. Galinda gasped.

"Not again!" she cried. Elphaba stumbled back from the microphone, her eyes still glassy.

******************

_She was on a stage-like platform in what must have been a church. She was standing there with a man gripping her arm painfully. She looked out to see a large crowd of people, all staring at her, but for some reason she had the feeling they weren't just staring at her skin. She had a feeling she'd been through this routine many times before. The man seemed to be preaching something, he gestured to her every now and then during his speech. He was preaching of the gifts and punishments of the Unnamed God. Apparently, she was a punishment to him for cheating on his wife. And a gift to her was her voice._

_"Sing." ordered the man. She now recognized him as her father. She tore her arm from his grasp and straightened her back before starting a song beautiful song. There was a collective gasp from the crowd which Elphaba ignored. When the song ended, her father grabbed her arm again._

_"Now, she may have a voice lke that, but she cannot touch water." he said. The crowd exchanged confused glances. Frex leaned down and picked up a pail of water and flung it at his daughter. Elphaba screamed in the flashback as unbearable pain took over her body..._

****************

Mark and Galinda backed away in surprise as Elphaba screamed as though in terrible pain.

"What's happened?!" Galinda cried.

"I think something happened in the flashback." said Mark. Elphaba fell to her knees, breathing hard, her body shaking. Mark leaned down and laid a hand on her back, but she jerked away. Mark flinched and Galinda tried, but Elphaba would not be touched. Then, Elphaba's eyes closed and when she opened them again, the white haze was gone and the glassy look was replaced by the beautiful brown Mark loved.

"Elphaba?" asked Mark, "Are you ok?"

"Yes....I'm fine." said Elphaba, the brown was back, but her gaze was still distant.

"Elphie, what did you see?" asked Galinda gently.

"I—I was in a church? I think...And my father was there, or...I think it was my father. He was preaching about gifts and punishments of the Unnamed God. There were a lot of people there. He made me sing for them, and then he threw a pail of water at me....and it _hurt_ Glin..." Elphaba's voice was shaky. Galinda hadn't been there, but she knew what Elphaba was talking about. Her father had told her about it.

"Elphie that was at one of your father's sermons."said Galinda gently, "Your father, Frexspar Thropp, he was the governor of Munchkinland, and also a preacher. He would use you and your sister Nessa to attract people to his sermons. He showed everyone Nessa's paintings. He made you sing and then he would always burn you with water."

"I remember now that my father hated me...." said Elphaba, "Because I'm green. My mother....did I have a mother?"

"She died giving birth to Nessarose." said Galinda.

"Oh." said Elphaba, "Did she ever love me?"

"I wouldn't know Elphie," said Galinda, "I for one, think it would be pretty hard not to love someone as special as you."

*****************

Fiyero let out a frustrated sigh when he was he was interrupted by Kohl in the library. He was still researching, any way to get to where Elphaba was. Earth, more precisely New York City was where she was. He knew it was New York because that was where the portal was.

"Um, sire." said Kohl, nobody had dared approach Fiyero in his studious frenzy.

"What is it?!" Fiyero asked.

"There's someone here to see you." said Kohl.

"Really?" asked Fiyero, the anger in his voice gone, as he was genuinely surprised, "Who?"

"A Lucas Cabral for you." said Kohl.

"What does he want?" asked Fiyero. If memory served, he and Lucas had not been the best of friends.

"Well _I _don't know!" said Kohl, throwing his arms in the air.

************

"Look Fiyero, I heard you were looking for Elphaba and Galinda," said Lucas, "Well actually, I just rather assumed that. I want to find them as much as you do. I was just wondering if you'd let me help."

"Are you suggesting that I can't find her on my own?!" asked Fiyero, over the course of his endless research and frustratingly numerous dead ends, his temper had been on a short fuse.

"No, I'm sure you're well capable of that," Lucas said hastily, "It's just, two heads are better than one right? And I'd really like to help. This isn't a challenge or anything. I just want to find them."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Fiyero curtly, then he sighed, "I suppose you can help. You'll be staying here then? There's an extra guest room you can have."

"Alright." said Lucas, "Thank you."

**************

And so began endless hours of searching. Lucas and Fiyero sat in the library all day and all night, reading every scrap of information there was. Sometimes they would find something, their breath would come faster and then it lead to only another dead end! Oh how frustrating this was! But they would find them.......they would.


	4. Maureen's Protest

**(A/N - Heyhey! Thank you to all reviewers! Okay, this took a while to update. My dearest apologies. For those of you who haven't seen RENT, you might be a little confused by this chapter and will most likely be thinking, 'what the hell?' the whole time, that's what I was thinking when I first saw Maureen's protest. Anyhu. As in a lot of other RENT/Wicked crossovers, they make Maureen and Elphaba like 'long-lost sisters' because Idina Menzel (who is awesome!) plays Maureen and Elphaba from the OBC in both shows. I'm not saying I don't like the idea, one of those sister stories is actually pretty good. But to those of you looking forword to some Maureen/Elphaba special connection, sorry. So without further ado...)**

Mark, Elphaba and Galinda were all watching TV on the couch. Elphaba and Galinda were simply fascinated with the contraption, though for some reason, Elphaba didn't quite like the fact that it was in color and not black and white. Elphaba was in the middle of the couch, Mark's arm around her thin shoulder as she leaned on his chest. The feeling in Mark that came with being Elphaba was at an all time high and he felt like he was the best man alive. Galinda was on the other side, leaning on Elphaba. The door suddenly banged open, jolting them all from their cozy position.

"Does anyone knock around here?" asked Elphaba, truly confused.

"Well apparently Roger and Mimi don't." Mark laughed. He switched off the TV. Mark stood up to go greet them at the door.

"So, I was in my loft upstairs and I was wondering, you know, I haven't seen Mark for two weeks, and he lives right beneath me, so I figured I'd come and see if he was still alive. What's happened to you?" asked Roger, knocking his fist into Mark's arm, "It's like you disappeared off the face of the Earth for the past two weeks."

"Yes, you're all Roger could think about. Even when we were making hot steamy love, he'd pause and go, 'hmm, I wonder where Mark is?'" said Mimi, only slightly joking. Mark was notorious for walking into Roger and Mimi's loft when they being....intimate.

"Oh, well, I've had company." said Mark, turning around and gesturing to Elphaba and Galinda who were still seated on the couch, "They just moved in with me. This is Elphaba and this is Galinda."

"Holy shit! You're green!" Roger exclaimed, looking at Elphaba, his eyes bugging.

"Thank you captain _obvious_!" Elphaba snapped sarcastically.

"Roger!" Mimi hit Roger on the head.

"Hi, I'm Mimi," said Mimi, she nudged Roger in the side.

"Ow! I'm Roger." said Roger.

"He's like a trained puppy, can I pet him?!" Galinda squealed. Elphaba smirked and sent Roger a look that said 'that's what you get for being rude'. Roger glared at Galinda and Galinda wiggled her fingers at him sweetly.

"Shut up." he muttered.

"Mimi, you need to control your pet, he's not being very nice." said Mark, shaking a finger at Roger. Mimi rolled her eyes and patted Roger's head. Everyone laughed but Roger.

"If we're all done with making fun of Roger,--" Roger began, when the door was banged open yet again. Benny strolled in, wearing his expensive clothes and smelling of rich people, sellout, traitor cologne. Benny was considered an ex-bohemian. He used to have principles and morals, but he abandoned them all to marry Muffy, the daughter of a rich wealthy man of the Upper East Side. Benny, Collins, Roger, Mark and Maureen had even used to share the loft they stood in now. He used to be one of them, now he was just a sellout. He now owned the apartment and was buying many more, evicting people right and left. Mark and Roger both crossed their arms at the same time and stood looking at Benny.

"And what do _you_ want?" asked Mark bitterly, "Are you here to evict us like you are everyone else? Do you know how many homeless people there are because of you?"

"I couldn't give a damn about the homeless. They need to get off their ass and stop cluttering the sidewalks." said Benny harshly.

"That's exactly the type of attitude towards the homeless Maureen is protesting." said Mark.

"Maureen is protesting losing her performance space, not my attitude." Benny smirked, he owned Maureen's performance space as well, "Listen," Benny held his hands out as though to show he meant no harm, "Muffy's dad read about Maureen's protest in the Village Voice, got pissed, and sent me here to collect the rent."

"What rent?" asked Mark and Roger.

"The rent from last year, the rent from this past month, the rent I let slide," said Benny.

"What?! You said we were golden!" said Mark.

"Yeah, that was before I bought the lot." said Benny, "And I've got some investing to do."

"Well, we're broke." said Mark, "Remember when you used to live with us?"

"Oh, how could I forget? You, me, Collins and...Maureen. How is the drama queen?" asked Benny. Mark suddenly became embarrassed. He shrugged.

"You still her production manager?" asked Benny.

"No..." said Mark.

"You still dating her?" asked Benny.

"I was dumped." Mark sighed.

"Oh, she found another man?"

"Not exactly." said Roger, trying not to laugh.

"What's his name?" asked Benny, ignoring Roger. He knew that a girl like Maureen Johnson did not go solo for long. Mark and Roger exchanged glanced.

"Joanne." they said at the same time. There was a silence, until Benny began laughing hysterically.

"Gee, thanks so much for understanding." said Mark.

"You expect sympathy from the guy who turned off our power on Christmas Eve?" asked Roger.

"Listen guys, I've got a plan. Next door the home of cyber arts you see, and now that the block is rezoned, our dream can become a reality. A state of the arts, _virtual_, interactive studio. I'll forgo your rent, and on paper guarantee, that you can stay here for free. If you do me, one small favor..." Benny proposed.

"What's that?" asked Mark.

"Convince Maureen to cancel her protest." said Benny.

"Why not just get an injunction or call the cops?" asked Mark.

"Yeah I did, and they're on standby," Benny smirked, "But my investors would rather I handle this quietly."

"You mean your father in law?"

"You can't just wipe out an entire tent city, and watch 'It's A Wonderful Life' on TV." said Roger.

"You wanna produce films and write songs? You need somewhere to do it, it's what we used to dream about, think twice before you plough through it. You'll see boys." said Benny.

"Nice try," said Mark, "But we're not sellouts."

"Then you'll pack." with that, Benny stormed out of the loft.

"What an ass." said Mimi.

"He won't do anything." said Roger, waving his hand dismissively, "He's Benny."

"Yeah, that _used_ to mean something." Mark smirked.

"I don't like him." Elphaba stated.

"Don't worry, nobody does." Mark sighed.

*************

Mark held Elphaba's hand as he led her through the thick crowd awaiting Maureen's show. Galinda followed behind, clutching Elphaba's other hand. People turned to yell at the trio for bumping into them, but their words were cut short at the sight of the green skin. Elphaba wanted to snap at them for staring but she was moving too fast to focus on anyone. Everyone looked the same, tattered clothing, the occasional scent of alcohol on their breaths and a cup in hand, for spare change and begging. Galinda seemed to stick out with her bright dress. Finally, they found room near the stage to actually stand without being squished.

"Why are we here again?" asked Galinda.

"To see Maureen's protest." said Mark for the umpteenth time.

"Oh," said Galinda, "The girl who dumped you?"

"Yes, that one." said Mark, sighing heavily.

"Elphie!" they heard the distinguishable voice of Angel. She and Collins were walking over to them, "Glinny and Marky!" Angel hugged them all like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Hi Angel." said the three.

"You seen Mimi?" asked Angel.

"Yo, over there." said Collins, pointing to Roger and Mimi. He waved them over. Roger and Mimi walked over, Roger's arm draped over her shoulders.

"Mimi!"

"Angel!" The two hugged and Angel lifted Mimi into the air, seeing as Angel was actually a man and could do that. Roger and Collins rolled their eyes and exchanged glances as though they were the bored husband at their wives reunion.

Suddenly, there was a big commotion at the back of the room followed by loud cheers. Mark quickly got his camera ready. There were the vroom sounds of a motor bike and Maureen Johnson made her entrance. She rode a white motor bike and wore a white jacket and helmet. Elphaba and Galinda both looked at the motor bike in wonder, now that was something Oz didn't have. Maureen rode past them, waving at the boho's. She went onto the stage and took the helmet off, shaking out her dark brown hair. The crowd cheered louder. She smiled and then took off her white jacket, throwing it at Mark. Mark caught it and handed it to Roger as he aimed his camera at her. Maureen winked at him and held up her hand s for the crowd to quiet down. The crowd hushed and the lights dimmed as a spotlight shone on Maureen. Elphaba looked to the source of the spotlight and saw Joanne, smiling lovingly at Maureen from a balcony, shining the spotlight on her. Elphaba decided she liked Joanne.

"Last night, I had a dream!" Maureen said dramatically, "I found myself in a desert, called cyber land. It was hot. My canteen had sprung a leak and I was....thirsty. Then, out of the abyss, walked a cow....Elsie. I asked if she had anything to drink. She said," Maureen then began to sing, "'I'm forbidden to produce...' (spoken) Milk, (sung) 'In cyber land we only drink....(spoken) diet coke...She said, (sung) 'Only thing to do is jump over the moon..." Maureen continued with her performance, going in and out of a speaking and singing, "They've closed everything real down, like barns and troughs and...performance spaces! And replaced it all with lies and rules and...Virtual life. But there is a way out...." Maureen pressed a button on a sound machine and the background music came on, "leap of faith, leap of faith (leap of faith kept playing in the background), only thing to do is jump over the moon." the music turned off, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII gotta get out of here! It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck, being packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII've gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta (big breath!) gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta find a way, to jump over the moon. Only thing to do is jump over the moon. Then, a little bull dog entered, his name, we have learned, was Benny," Maureen gestured to Benny, who was standing in the crowd looking out of place in his business suit while everyone else wore tattered clothing. The crowd booed Benny loudly and Benny rolled his eyes, showing that he didn't care what a bunch of homeless low lives thought.

"And though he once had principles, he abandoned them to live as a lap dog to a wealthy daughter of the revolution. A-one, two, three, that's bull. He said, 'ever since the cat took up the fiddle that cow's been...jumpy. The dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and he loped. She's had trouble with her milk and that moon ever since, maybe it's a...female thing. 'Cause who'd want to leave cyber land anyway? Walls ain't so bad, the dish and the spoon for instance, they're down on their lock, they come knocking on my doghouse door and I say, 'not in my backyard utensils, go back to China!' The only way out is up! Elsie whispered to me, a leap a faith! Still thirsty? Parched. So I lowered myself beneath her swollen utter and I sucked the sweetest milk I have ever tasted. Climb on board, she said. And as a harvest moon rose over cyber land, we reared back. We sprang, into a gallop, leaping out of orbit. I awoke...singing! Only thing to do is jump over the moon!" Elphaba and Galinda found themselves to be very confused throughout the performance. What was diet coke? What was cyber land? What was all this talk about cat's and fiddles and jumping over the moon? Why was she personifying utensils? And what in Oz was a suicidal Mickey Mouse? Mark found himself glancing at Elphaba every time Maureen would say something and smiling amusedly as he saw her confused expression.

"Moo with me." said Maureen. Mark glanced at Elphaba, she'd finally gotten so confused she couldn't handle it. Elphaba seemed to strike Mark as the type of person who didn't take confusion or disorganization very well.

"What?!" she yelled. Nobody but Mark and Galinda seemed to notice. Mark laughed and called out loudly, but still looking at Elphaba.

"MOO!" he said. Maureen eyes lit up and she turned, pretending not to know Mark.

"Yes sir!" Maureen cried, "Yes! Moo with me!! That was a beautiful moo! Everyone, c'mon, moo with me!"

"Moo!!"

"MOO!"

"MooOOOOOOOO!!"

"Yes! Yes! Moo with me!" Maureen cried. Soon the room was filled with moo's. But the good fun of it all ended when the sound of a shattering beer bottle broke through the voices. The room filled with action as the police who were on standby all reared into action and began hitting people with their clubs and handcuffing them. Angel was by Collins, beating a policeman's ass off. Roger was pulling Mimi through the crowd. With all the confusion, it was hard to see anything or have any knowledge of what was going on.

"No stop!" Maureen was saying, but nobody was listening now. They were too geared up to stop now. The yelling was hurting Elphaba's head and she closed her eyes as the shouting and chaos grew. Mark and Galinda had been pushed aside and were now looking frantically for Elphaba. They found her standing in the middle of a ring of people. Most were policeman trying to grab her, the others were Collins and Angel, protecting her like they'd known her their whole life. Mark wondered why Elphaba wasn't moving. He pushed through the chaotic crowd and soon realized her eyes were glazed over. He quickly shoved a policeman aside and pulled Elphaba into his arms, holding her in his strong grasp.

"The Life Café!" Mark shouted to Collins and Angel. They hurried out of the performance area. Maureen was no longer on stage and Joanne's post as head of lighting was gone. They ran until they were half way down the block, not really wanting to be arrested. They finally stopped outside of the Life.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Collins.

"She's having a flashback." said Mark.

"What?"

"I guess I didn't tell you she had lost her memory when I found her. She has flashbacks often." said Mark.

"That ain't no normal flashback." said Collins, staring in horror at the glassy white of Elphaba's once brown eyes.

"I know," said Mark in frustration, "I can't explain it."

**************

A ring of policeman closed in around her. As Collins and Angel came to her rescue, pushing the police aside, she felt her mind go fuzzy and the scene before her wisp away as a new scene took place.

_She was carrying a large stack of books, when a boy came and knocked them out of her arms. She tried to get them back, but another boy appeared and they made a game of keep away, throwing her books high over her head. She was about to just walk away and forget the book when four or five more boys came. They formed a circle around her and pushed her around. They yelled and jeered at her and laughed. The noise caught the attention of four or five more boys and they were soon there too, joining in on the fun. They pushed her around in the circle they'd made around them. They shoved her and threw her books about, one even tried to kiss her. He pushed her onto the floor, climbing on top of her. The other boys cheered loudly. Elphaba closed her eyes tightly and tried to push him off, but she wasn't strong enough. Then, another boy came bounding towards her, he pushed the boy on top of her off and yelled at the other boys. She fled the scene as soon as she was free, running to the forest._

Elphaba's eyes closed and the scene vanished as New York came back into view, the brown coming back to her eyes. She was breathing hard. The boy who'd rescued her, she couldn't see his face in the flashback. His face had been blurred and she couldn't hear his voice when he spoke. She could see his messy blonde hair and strong build. But she wanted so badly to see his _face_. She couldn't remember his name, age, nothing. She wished she'd never had that flashback, because then she wouldn't have to remember that she couldn't remember _him_. Him, that was what he'd have to go by, she had nothing else to call him. He was simply him because she couldn't remember nothing else of him. Nothing. At. All.

*************


	5. I Should Tell You

**(A/N: alright, I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for the INCREDIBLY long time it took to update this. My apologies. The next update migghhht be quicker, depending on reviews. So please review! Sorry for any typos etc. Enjoy!)**

"Oh my god, you okay honey?" asked Angel.

"Elphaba?" asked Mark anxiously, "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Elphaba said absentmindedly, that blurred image stuck in her head.

"What did you see?" asked Galinda nervously.

"I was in the middle of a ring of boys," Elphaba began, "They were making fun of me and I was scared. They pushed me around and tried to do...stuff." Mark cringed at the word 'stuff', her tone made it perfectly clear what 'stuff' meant. Elphaba continued, "Then a different boy came and stopped it. But Galinda...I couldn't see his face, it was blurred and I just couldn't see him. I can remember the incident, but when the boy comes, my mind just draws a blank!"

"Elphie, I don't know what you saw." said Galinda, "And I don't know the boy you were speaking of."

"It happened at Shiz." said Elphaba, remembering vine-draped walls in the background.

"I must not have been there." said Galinda. She didn't know what event Elphaba was talking about, but she had a pretty good idea about who the boy was. It had to have been Fiyero, "Elphie, don't worry yourself over it. It was a bad event, why would you want to remember so much about it?"

"I don't want to remember the event, I want to remember _him_!" Elphaba exclaimed, bringing her hands to her face in frustration.

"Elphaba," said Galinda, resting a hand on her friends back, "Just....forget about him. If you can't remember him, he obviously isn't or wasn't important to you."

"I suppose you're right." said Elphaba, sighing heavily.

"Yo, are you gonna be alright?" asked Collins.

"Yeah." said Elphaba, "I'm just going to forget about."

"Alright." said Mark hesitantly, "If you're sure."

"Mark, just forget it." Elphaba said. Mark nodded and they headed to the Life Café again. Collins and Angel cracked jokes the whole time to lighten the atmosphere. Most of the jokes were about homosexuals or drag queens. Like—How many gays does it take to put in a light bulb? None, get a lesbian to do it! Most of them were made up on the spot and therefore only funny because they were stupid. Soon enough, Elphaba had forgotten about her flashback. Galinda however did not forget about it so quickly. If Elphaba remembered Fiyero, it would really hurt her. She'd break knowing that she couldn't remember the love of her life. And if she did remember him, it'd break her that she'd never see him again.

The gang met up with Maureen, Joanne, Roger and Mimi at the Life. The manager rushed at them.

"No, no, no, no, no, not you guys!" he pleaded, his tone exasperated.

"What?" asked Mark.

"You sit here all night and you never order anything!" The manager screeched.

"That's not true!" Mark protested, "Just the other day, I had a tea."

"You couldn't pay for that." said the manager.

"Oh yeah," said Mark, laughing too himself. Elphaba pressed her face into Mark's chest to keep the manager from seeing her laughter.

"Well, tonight we can!" Angel said, flashing money in his face.

"Well, that's fine, just please don't put the tables together!" the manager yelled as they brushed past him.

"Hey Roger! Let's put these tables together!" Collins called. The manager did a weird squeal thing before storming away into the kitchens, a look on his face that clearly read 'I-hate-my-life'. The bohemians quickly pulled a few tables together to create one long table in the middle of the café. Mark sat across from Maureen and next to Elphaba. Galinda was quick to pull a chair up next to Elphaba. Joanne was chatting with Maureen, the couple exchanging kisses every so often. Roger and Mimi sat next to each other, making out and Collins and Angel continued to crack jokes to anyone in the café that would listen. Mark watched Maureen sullenly, finding himself happy for her, but at the same time, he wished they'd save the PDA for later, but he didn't seem to have a problem with Mimi and Roger's PDA. Elphaba watched Mark watch Maureen.

"I thought you were over her." said Elphaba, mocking him only slightly.

"I am." said Mark quickly, "I'm so over her I could--"

"Fall in love with her again?" asked Elphaba softly. Mark didn't say anything and Elphaba smiled softly, sympathy in her smile. Everyone's attention was then focused on Benny, sitting at the table across from them with two other men. Maureen glared at him.

"Why, if it isn't Benjamin Coffin, the third, the enemy of avenue A." she sneered.

"Yo, you've got a lot of nerve showing your face here." said Collins, throwing his cigarette at Benny. Benny flicked it off of his expensive suit.

"Maureen, I'd like to say, that was a nice attempt, at whatever you were attempting to do, because as always, nobody knows or cares. And I won anyway, so it doesn't really matter." Benny said, standing up and walking towards her.

"Go to hell." Maureen said dismissively. Benny smirked.

"You all make fun of me, but I'm the one who's attempting to do some good." Benny announced to the whole table, "Or do you really want t a neighborhood, where people piss on your stoop every night? Bohemia is a fallacy in your head, this is Calcutta, Bohemia, is dead." Benny turned on his heel and went back to his seat, intending to ignore them the rest of the night. Mark suddenly stood up and went to the front of the table.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes," he said, smirking, despite his attempt to seem sullen, "Here she lies. No one knew her worth, the late great daughter of mother Earth, on these nights, when we celebrate the birth, in that little town of Bethlehem, we raise our glass, you bet your ass, to....la vie boheme!" Everybody cheered. Mark smiled and sat back down, unconsciously wrapping his arm around Elphaba's shoulders. She didn't seem to notice. Collins got up next and toasted Angel, who toasted Collins, who got up again and toasted Maureen, who toasted Mark, who toasted Roger, who toasted Mimi and then they all toasted Benny, but mockingly. Benny rolled his eyes when Maureen mooned him, when Mark and Roger gave him the finger, when Collins threw another bong at him, when Angel and Mimi doubled up to make an obscene gesture at him.

"Really?" he asked, "Grow up." Galinda stuck her tongue out at him.

"You don't even know me!" Benny said.

"She doesn't have to." Elphaba snapped.

"Yeah, coming from you greenie!" Benny snapped right back.

"Shut the fuck up Coffin!" Mark yelled, "Oh excuse me, _the third_." he added sarcastically.

"Mark, shut your damn mouth!" Benny yelled back.

"I think we need some beer!" Angel yelled. The waiter rushed over with two trays of beer. Everyone made a grab for them except Galinda, Elphaba and Mark. Benny slouched back to his table. Everyone else forgot about him as they laughed and joked with each other. Elphaba had wandered over to Collins. She was sitting on his knee as they laughed and chatted with each other. Galinda and Roger were in a debate about the color pink versus the color blue. Angel was dancing with Mimi. Maureen and Joanne were all over the table making out, and Mark was filming his friends, but most of the time his camera was on Elphaba. He suddenly heard a voice in his ear.

"Mark, put the camera down." said Maureen, "Do you really want to be the man behind the camera for the rest of your life? Filming other people's life's makes you miss out on your own."

"But I--" Mark began.

"I know, filming is your passion," said Maureen smiling at him, "But there's a difference between filming out of passion and hiding behind your camera. You're going to miss your chance if you stay behind the whole time."

"What chance?" asked Mark stupidly.

"You're so funny," said Maureen, poking his nose, "You've been staring at her the whole night."

"El—Elphaba?" asked Mark.

"Go on," said Maureen, "I'll watch your camera." she took his camera gently out of his grasp. He smiled sheepishly and went to Elphaba. He cocked his head at the door. She looked at him curiously, but got off of Collin's lap and followed him. Galinda watched them go, a secret smile on her face, she giggled before returning to her argument with Roger about the awesomeness of pink. She hated him, but she loved to fight with him.

**************

It was snowing outside when they walked out the back door of the Life. Mark hoped the snow wouldn't hurt her. She didn't seem to mind it. He hesitantly took her hand in his and led her down the alley behind the café. The dim light from the street light was the only light provided. It was dark outside other than that.

"I should tell you," Mark began, "I'm not any handsome, rich guy who can give you everything you deserve..."

"I should tell you," Elphaba said, smiling slightly, "I'm not any beautiful, extraordinary girl that can give you all that you deserve..."

"I should tell you," Mark began again, "I'm not used to feeling this way..."

"I should tell you," Elphaba said, "I'm green," she grinned.

"I should tell you," Mark said, he took a deep breath, "I should tell you, I love you."

"I should tell you," Elphaba blushed, "I love you too."


	6. You thought he was gone, didn't you!

**(A/N: Ok, so I got this up pretty fast didn't I? Aren't you proud of me? SoOOOOOoooOOoooO, apparetnly, people are not too fond of Mark/Elphie, but rest assured people, if you read the summary, it is FIYERABA, with *tiny* M/E. SooooOOooooOOoo, if you haven't read the story before this you might be confused. Thank you to all that reviewed and a special thanks to greengirl16, who cared so much about getting a review in that she sent me a PM, thanks! Luvs ya! Soooo, on with the story......review please!)**

The door to the Life opened, a gust of cold winter air swept into the room. Everyone turned around to tell whoever had come in to shut the door. They stopped when they saw Mark and Elphaba, embracing each other and sharing a sweet kiss. It wasn't aggressive or fierce like Maureen and Joanne's, or Roger and Mimi's. It was soft and innocent. The two shyest people in the group had coupled up, how cute. Collins tip-toed over to them and leaned closer and began a slow clap. They broke apart as they realized they were being watched. Everyone cheered and clapped Mark on the back. Galinda couldn't decide whether to giggle uncontrollably or not. On the plus side, Elphaba seemed happy. But it would break Fiyero's heart. But he wasn't here, he'd never be with them again. On that note, Galinda just offered Elphaba a small smile. Mark and Elphaba went back to their seats, blushing badly, both of them. There was a great amount of teasing going around the table.

When dinner was over with, everyone headed back to their lofts. Roger and Mimi were already passionately kissing their way up the staircase, no doubts on what _they'd_ be doing that night. Collins and Angel headed down to some support group or other and Mark, Elphaba and Galinda went back to their loft to watch a movie.

"What is....Sweeney Todd?" asked Galinda as she picked through his movies.

"It's a musical." said Mark.

"Ooh! Yipee! We're watching this!" she said.

"About a demon barber that slits his customers throats, and then another woman cooks them into meat pies." Mark finished.

"That's disgusting!" Galinda said, "Why would you have movies like _that_?" she crinkled her nose before picking up the next movie, "Um...Phantom of the Opera?"

"That's a great one, a musical, we should watch it." said Mark.

"Is it gory?" asked Galinda.

"Not really." Mark said, taking the movie and putting it in.

**********

"That was really sad." said Elphaba once the movie was finished.

"It is." said Mark.

"I thought it was happy." said Galinda.

"I feel sorry for the Phantom." said Elphaba.

"But Elphie, he killed people!" Galinda shrieked.

"Did you not watch what he'd been through?" asked Elphaba, "People immediately hated him because of the color of his skin—I mean...because of his face."

"Oh," said Galinda, seeing how Elphaba must connect with the character, "Well, he was pretty cute with the mask on."

"He shouldn't need the mask." Elphaba said, "I'm going to bed." she kissed Mark lightly before going to her room. Mark smiled as he watched the door close behind her.

"Sensitive Elphie is so different." said Galinda, "I never knew how....well, sensitive she was."

"Galinda," said Mark, "Did Elphaba have any....I mean, did she have a—was she--" Mark struggled for a way to word his sentence.

"Elphaba had a boyfriend," Galinda said, "But they broke up a while before we got here."

"Did she love him?" asked Mark.

"No." Galinda lied, "They only thought they were in love, it turned out, they weren't meant to be." Galinda suddenly realized she was describing her _own_ relationship with Fiyero.

*************

Morrible got out of the carriage in the dead of night, swathed in a black cloak. She went down the steps, the air getting murkier as she went. The torch light became dimmer and dimmer. She was in Southstairs. She passed the many cells. She finally reached the one she was looking for. She stopped outside of the cell.

"Wake up!" she hissed. The man in the cell stirred, his face was unshaven and his hair unruly. Bags hung under his eyes and he smelled of garbage. He sat up groggily.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You want out?" asked Morrible.

"You got a way to _get_ me out?" asked the man skeptically.

"I might." said Morrible, "But you've got to do something for me."

"What?" asked the man.

"Go to the other world and bring back Elphaba." she said.

"How am I going to find her?" asked the man.

"If you get there correctly, and follow my instructions, you should land right where she is." Morrible said, "Only problem is you've got to take that Prince Fiyero with you."

"Why?" asked the man, he hated Fiyero.

"Because, you can't enter the portal and land where she is, without taking someone with you that doesn't want to harm her." said Morrible.

"I want to find her." said the man, a greedy glint to his eyes.

"Let me repeat myself, find her and not harm her." she growled.

"Well why does it have to be him?" asked the man, "Why can't I take her sister or something?"

"The prince has the strongest feelings for her, he wants to find her the most. The stronger the feelings the closer you'll get to her." said Morrible, "And besides, when you reach the other world, you can kill him as soon as you get there."

"What happens when I bring her back?" asked the man.

"You bring her to us and we'll set you free." said Morrible, "And if you try to keep her to yourself or do with her whatever sick thing you are thinking of, you won't get away with it. If you're not back with her, I'll find you and kill you. She's not yours for the taking, she's mine and the Wizard's. But as compensation, when she's not working for us, you can...do with her what you will."

"Sounds fair enough to me." said the man, smiling wickedly, "Why not send your Gale Force or whatever?" asked the man.

"If too many people from our world enter another, who knows what would happen. You mayn't know this, but your great, great, great, great, great and so on grandfather was a wizard that once entered this world. Some genes passed down to you I suppose and you are the only one who can pass through the portal." said Morrible.

"Well then how's this Fiyero chap supposed to get through?" asked the man.

"Well if he's with you, it won't matter." Morrible said, as though it should have been obvious, "I'm going to let you out now. I'll give you further instruction on what to do once we leave."

"How do you know I won't just run once you open this gate?" asked the man, "Suppose I just...don't try to find her and take my freedom without all this work."

"I know you'll do what I've asked because, you've been rotting away in the cell a while now, just waiting to get her back." said Morrible.

"Fine, the little angel's been haunting me a while now, a good guess." the man relented, "Let me out." Morrible took the rusted key from her pocket and opened the cell. The man walked out and grinned at Morrible.

"Come on Raman, I've a carriage outside waiting to take you to the Vinkus." said Morrible.

**************

A month passed and Mark could honestly say he'd never been happier. Elphaba and him were still as shy as ever, but they were doing great. Galinda loved that Elphaba was happy and that Mark was too. Elphaba deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with Fiyero. Flashbacks occurred every now and again, and they never failed to shake Mark to his core and leave him breathless until she returned to the present. A particularly bad one was the one time he'd ever actually paid for a taxi. Galinda had wanted to see what it was like to ride in a car. So he used the little money he had to get a cab driver to drive them around for five minutes.

Elphaba looked out of the window of the taxi, it was going fast. She looked at the zooming ground beneath her. Suddenly the black asphalt road turned to a brown dirt road. The glass window turned to imprisoning metal bars and the driver became a tall man, a greedy glint to his eye. Elphaba's eyes clouded over and New York was gone.

_She was in a cage attached to a carriage. It was going fast. She looked up and saw a man running towards her, struggling to catch. She called out his name, but she couldn't hear what she'd called him. His face was blurred, it was the same boy who'd saved her before. He finally was just close enough to jump onto the cage. He used a crowbar to knock the lock off and quickly swung open the door. He pulled her out and held her close. She looked at the ground beneath them, zooming. She suddenly saw red splattered all over the boy's white shirt. His arm was bleeding profusely. She screamed as she felt a whip hit her hard in the back. She fell forward into the man as she felt the blood run down her back. She closed her eyes._

_"We're going to have to jump!" he called over the roaring of the wind as it whipped past them. She loved that voice he had, if only she knew who he was. She could only nod. He counted to three and she felt herself flying through the air. He held her closer to him, and they hit the grassy hill and began to roll down. They came to a stop at the base of the hill. She was lying on top of him. She threw her arms around him and thanked him. _

_"You've save me so many times," she said, "I don't know what I ever did that made me worth saving, but....thank you so much--" The blur that was his face slowly began to lift, like mist, but then--_

Suddenly the flashback was cut off as she blinked, her eyes turned back to their brown. She was breathing heavily. No, she wanted to watch more, she had been about to say his name! She had almost said his name. She'd almost seen his face! She had been SO close to discovering who this young man was, who he was that haunted so many of her flashbacks and dreams.

"Fabala?" asked Mark, "Are you ok?"

"What happened?" asked Elphaba. The car had stopped and everyone was staring at her, the cab driver was scared out of his mind.

"You screamed Elphie," said Galinda.

"D'you know who Raman is?" asked Elphaba.

"Yeah, he kidnapped you." said Galinda, "But...um, that nice servant boy, Kendal I think? He took you to the hospital and you were fine." Galinda said.

"But he was there again!" Elphaba exclaimed, "The boy whose face is always blurred, he was there again!"

"Elphaba," Galinda said, "It's ok, he wasn't important to you, forget about him."

**************

Fiyero and Lucas were in the library again, they'd gone through at least half of the books by now. And that was saying something for a library as massive as the Tiggular one. Fiyero was beginning to grow desperate. It'd been over three months and nothing he found, no book, no witch, nor sorceress or wizard, nobody could help him. Elphaba meant everything to him and now....he feared he mayn't ever see her again. He felt so empty without her, he needed her like he needed air. With every moment she was gone, the more oxygen was sucked out of his atmosphere. Soon he would suffocate. He _needed_ to find her. He had to. He didn't know how much longer he could stand without her. Fiyero and Lucas suddenly heard a slight clearing of the throat. They both jolted at the sudden noise, it had been silent other than the flipping of pages for at least seven hours. Fiyero and Lucas turned around. Kohl was standing there, looking a little displeased.

"Your Highness," said Kohl stiffly, "A man is here to see you."

"Name?"

"He wouldn't tell me, but he says you'll know who he is." said Kohl.

"Send him in," Fiyero sighed, turning back to his book while Kohl went to go fetch the man. He heard the door close and he turned back around. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Get the _hell_ out!" Fiyero yelled, standing up, knocking his chair over.

"Greetings, Your Highness." Raman grinned evilly, bowing mockingly.


	7. Green Flames

**(A/N: hiya! Next chapter! Soooo, for those of you who didn't read the last story (shame on you! lol, jk) Raman is evil, and at one point in the story he tried to kidnap Elphaba, but Fiyero saved her (of course). So, thanks to all you lovely...uh, review-ers. And I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Bellery because she is just so nice and supportive. :) Thanks! So please, review and enjoy!)**

"Hold on now little Princey," Raman sneered, "You want to see you're little angle again don't you?" Fiyero froze.

"Where is she?" Fiyero growled, "If you know anything--"

"Whoa now," Raman said, "If you want to know anything, you'll have to calm down and call off your guards." Raman noticed a few guards raise their guns as they heard the shouting.

"Fine," Fiyero hissed. He motioned for the guards to leave. The guards hesitantly left, glancing at Fiyero confusedly. Lucas stared at the man, not sure who he was, but it was obvious Fiyero hated him more than anything. Raman grinned as the guards left and walked over to a chair, plopping down in it and resting his feet on the table. Fiyero glared at him.

"Well?" Fiyero asked in a menacingly low voice.

"New York City," said Raman, recalling what Morrible had called it, "Center of the universe."

"We already knew that," Fiyero snapped, "If that's all, get out."

"No, that's not all..." Raman drawled, "Figured out how to get their yet?"

"What—I mean, we're working on it," Fiyero growled, "Look, stop dancing around the information and spit it out. Otherwise, get out of here."

"Fair enough," Raman said, putting his hands in the air, as though 'surrendering', "I know how to get there."

"You liar." Fiyero said. It hardly seemed fair that someone as unworthy as Raman would be the one person to be able to reach Elphaba, that _he_ was the one person to figure out how to get to her. After all of Fiyero's searching, Raman had been the one to find the way to her? _Raman_?!

"Liar am I?" asked Raman.

"Even if you were telling the truth, why would you come all the way to the Vinkus to tell me?" asked Fiyero.

"Because, you're the only way I'm going to get there." said Raman, "The portal is in your bloody castle and I figured you'd want to see your precious love again."

"What in it for you?" asked Fiyero, "Why would you want to go to New York?"

"I just escaped from Southstairs; I can't live in Oz much longer before I'm caught and sent back." said Raman.

"I don't believe you," Fiyero snapped, "Someone let you out. You wouldn't have made it all the way here if you were an escaped prisoner."

"Fine, look, my motivations are none of your concern," Raman said, standing up, "You want to see her again don't you? Why does it matter what I want as long as you get what you want?"

"I know what you want." Fiyero said, "You want her and I'm not letting you get near her."

"Please," Raman scoffed, "I wouldn't want her in a million lifetimes. And if I don't get near her, you don't get near her. If you ever want to see her again, I'm the only way that's going to happen." Fiyero was torn. He finally believed Raman was telling the truth. But, he knew Raman was only in on this to get Elphaba, and Fiyero couldn't let that happen, but he also had to get to her himself. He needed her. When they reached New York, he'd just have to deal with Raman, because there was no way he would even be able to look at Elphaba.

"Fine," said Fiyero after a long silence, "You're going to take me there, and leave her and me alone."

"Deal." said Raman, grinning, putting a hand forward to shake hands. Fiyero shook somewhat reluctantly. He still didn't believe Raman, but he need to Raman to think he believed him. Raman knew that Fiyero didn't believe him; he felt in his pocket for his blade, it was there. Fiyero let his hand graze his pocket for the switch blade. It was there. He wouldn't kill Raman, he would never kill a man, but he could always make walking impossible.

"And Lucas comes too." said Fiyero. Raman couldn't have that. Fiyero he could fight off...maybe, but with that Lucas boy too?

"No." said Raman, "He can't come."

"Fine, I won't." said Lucas, a plan formulating in his head.

"That was easy." said Raman, smirking. Fiyero didn't even have to look at Lucas to know he had a plan.

"So, how're we getting there?" asked Fiyero.

"Follow me." said Raman. He led them to the far end of the library as thought this was his castle. Raman ran over the directions Morrible had given him. There was desk set up in the back, a kerosene lamp flickering on the desk. Raman walked up to the lamp and blew gently on the flame. The lamp blew out, but a second later, it was ignited again with green flames. Raman shot Fiyero and Lucas a smug look at the shocked expressions on their faces. The green flame burned and Raman blew on it again and this time, the flames swirled into the air and swirled into a large oval, a vortex. Raman tested it by slipping his hand into the fire; it felt cool and liquid-like almost.

"You first." said Raman, quirking an eyebrow at Fiyero. Raman wanted to be last to make sure that Lucas didn't get through. Fiyero walked forward, checking for the switch-blade one last time. Raman put a hand on Fiyero's shoulder to ensure they ended up in the same place. Fiyero stepped through and vanished. Raman was soon to follow. The swirling oval began to narrow. Lucas pushed himself through just before the portal had disappeared. He heard Raman yell in frustration. But he didn't have time to think. He felt wind rushing past him and he knew he was falling. It felt like falling through silk and water at the same time, or really thick fog without the moisture. It was a daunting feeling. Green flames were all around him, but they felt nothing like flames. Finally, he saw ground beneath him. He fell hard onto the hard concrete. He looked around and found himself in an alley way. He soon noticed Fiyero and Raman, they'd gotten their faster. Fiyero was facing Raman, a switch blade glinting in his hand. Raman had a knife too, they were posed ready to fight. Neither had noticed him yet. Raman's back was too him. Lucas slowly crept up behind Raman. Fiyero had noticed him now, but made no acknowledgement, not wanting to ruin Lucas's plan. Lucas grabbed Raman by his neck from behind. Raman dropped the blade as his hands flew to his neck. Fiyero grabbed the blade as it clattered to the ground. Fiyero advanced on Raman. Raman began to panic, and all of a sudden, he felt a surge of energy burst through him and he was gone. Fiyero and Lucas both stared at the place where Raman had been only seconds ago.

"Damn!" Fiyero yelled, "Where'd he go? He could be anywhere!"

"It doesn't matter where he is," Lucas said, "We're looking for Galinda and Elphaba, we needn't be concerned with finding him too."

"Right," said Fiyero, "We'd better get to them before he does."

"Where do we start?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know, should we check buildings too?" asked Fiyero.

"Probably should." said Lucas, "We don't want to walk right past them."

*************

Raman landed a block or so away. He walked down the sidewalk, he was about to go down an alleyway, when he saw Fiyero and Lucas. Raman quickly darted past the alley and continued walking. Where to start? Morrible had mentioned something about a loft hadn't she? So Elphaba was inside, so he had to check all the buildings? Great.

*****************

Elphaba and Mark had just finished a lovely date at the Life, and they were walking back to the loft. It was nearly dark outside, past sunset but not pitch black, but Mark kept his arm wrapped around her anyway. She leaned into him as they walked. A stream of flashing lights came into view, and lots of cheering. It was the annual Charity Ball, where all the rich people went to 'donate' to good causes like cancer and children blah, blah blah, blah, feeding the homeless...etc. There were lots of press, and a big long carpet leading up to the entrance of the large building.

"What's that?" asked Elphaba.

"Charity Ball," Mark answered, "It's for rich people like Tom Clooney and George Cruise, or was it _George_ Clooney and Tom Cruise?"

"Oh, well--" Elphaba was cut off by a flashback. Her eyes glazed over. Mark glanced over at her when he felt her stop walking. He sighed when he could see nothing but white in her eyes. He'd have to wait it out. He lifted her easily and carried her to a bench and held her in his arms and waited for the flashback to be over.

_This flashback was not so clear as others. Images and clips zoomed past her eyes. She was with the same young man again, the one with the blurred face. He was leading her up an emerald carpet, there were flashing lights, and a big sign read, "THE EMERALD BALL". A great number of press was there, snapping pictures. People were crowded around, gawking at whoever was walking down the carpet. Elphaba felt nervous, and asked the boy when they'd get inside. He pointed to the door just ahead._

_They walked in, and the scene changed. Elphaba found herself in a large ballroom. Elegant couples waltzed gracefully to the classy music. Everything was emerald. The boy gestured to two people across the room. A man and woman stood there, smiling and waving them over. The woman hugged the boy, obviously his mother. The father shook hands. Then the boy introduced them. Elphaba was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. She smiled, taking an immediate liking to the woman. _

_More images and clips flashed through her mind. She had danced with many different people, but the blurred boy always cut in. They danced until late, stopping occasionally at the mini bar for a drink, or to mingle with the other socialites. When the ball was over, they took a carriage to the train station. They boarded the train, the boy kissed her passionately. As the train zoomed out of sight, New York rushed back at her. _

Elphaba blinked and the murky white was replaced with the brown Mark loved.

"What did you see this time?" asked Mark.

"I was at Ball, like that one." said Elphaba, "With—by myself." she decided not to tell Mark about the boy who'd been with her.

"With?" asked Mark, not missing her first choice of words.

"I don't know," Elphaba admitted, "It was the same boy again, the one whose face I can never see."

"He must be your ex-boyfriend or whatever." said Mark, "Galinda told me that you had a boyfriend, but you broke up because you didn't really love each other."

"Oh?" asked Elphaba. That kiss just before they'd boarded the train, the fiery, passionate kiss, there had been love in it. No, there had to have been another reason for them to break up.

"Yeah," said Mark, "Don't worry about him." he kissed Elphaba's cheek and she blushed. He smiled and offered his hand. She took it and they went back to the loft.


	8. Remember Me?

**(A/N: Gee, how long has it been since I've updated this? I'm sorry! Thank you to all that reviewed, very kind of you! This story is moving rather fast, but oh well. It's fanfiction, it doesn't have to be a novel. I'm thinking of doing a...third story to this "series" (?). It will be a crossover story again, with Harry Potter. If you have a different idea for a crossover, tell me! So, here's the next chapter, enjoy. WARNING - this ends with a cliff - you've been warned.....*oh, and review please!*)**

Fiyero and Lucas were on their third apartment building by now. They checked every room, knocked on every door. They knew Elphaba would be nearby, so they started with the buildings around them. They walked out of the apartment complex.

"No luck." said Lucas.

"None." Fiyero sighed, "On to the next one?"

"I guess so." said Lucas. They trudged down the sidewalk and found themselves in a rundown, ghetto part of New York City. It was dirty and smoky and looked like someone had stomped on it or something. There was a large loft building and Fiyero and Lucas went in. They walked in and went to the first door.

"Can I help you?" asked a man, opening the door, looking high.

"Have you seen a green girl?" asked Fiyero, already knowing Elphaba wouldn't be there.

"No, but I saw Shrek the Musical last night." said the man, "But he's an ogre, and he's a boy, and he's not really green. You seen a green girl?"

"No." said Lucas, as they walked away, leaving a confused man in the doorway. Onto the next floor they went. Most of the people that answered their doors were drunk or creepy looking. About three floors from the top floor, they came to a door that no one answered. They made a note to come back later. They went up to the next loft and were surprised when a regular, sober person answered the door. It was a young Latino girl, with brown features, eyes, skin and hair. Before Fiyero could say a word, she started talking, loudly and cheerily.

"Hey! Are you those guys that Roger said were coming over?" she asked, "Roger's in here, watching TV with our friends. Ya wanna come in?"

"Uh--"

"Alright!" Mimi said, hyped up on the movie they were watching, she'd just had a laugh attack. They were watching Mean Girls, classic. She left the door open as she went back to the couch, Fiyero and Lucas following behind her awkwardly.

"Mark! Elphaba!" Mimi shouted, "Stop making out! We've got guests! Roger, your friends are here." Fiyero's attention snapped to the couch at the mention of Elphaba's name. Elphaba was there, sitting on the couch in the arms of another man. He was blonde, with rectangular glasses and a dorky look about him. He was wearing a scarf for Oz's sakes! She was kissing him. They were kissing each other, they were in love. Fiyero felt sick. Could she really just forget him so easily? Was he really that insignificant to her life? Had he just been a mere boyfriend to her? A single page in a thousand page book?

"Dude, I've never seen them in my life." said Roger, "Why'd you let them in?"

"I thought they were your band friends you invited over." said Mimi.

"I told you they cancelled last minute." said Roger.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero breathed. Galinda looked back at the familiar voice, and screamed. Lucas was staring at her with loving eyes. He seemed a little shocked at actually finding them, and even more shocked to find Elphaba with another man. But he soon saw Galinda and if possible, his eyes just got a bit wider.

"Galinda, pipe down, what's wrong?" asked Elphaba.

"You want some chips?" asked Maureen, pulling out of heated kiss with Joanne.

"Hey, you're kind of cute." said Angel, looking at Fiyero.

"Yummy." said Collins. He and Angel burst into a fit of giggles. Fiyero ignored them.

"Elphaba." Fiyero said again, so she could hear him. She finally turned around. She looked confused.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Elphaba, it's me, Fiyero." said Fiyero, walking towards her. After everything. After all his searching. He'd hoped she'd need him, she'd be thinking of him, she'd miss him. She'd...._remember_ him. She _didn't_ know him, she hadn't needed him, she'd never even _thought_ of him.

"I don't...know you." said Elphaba, curling into Mark more. Instead of the anger Fiyero thought he'd feel when he saw Elphaba cling to Mark, he felt immense desperation and sadness.

"Elphaba, please." Fiyero said. He went to her and took her hand, "It's me, Fiyero, I love you." he whispered. Everyone else was silent. All that was heard was the TV which was still playing Mean Girls: four for you Glen Coco, you go Glen Coco!

"Lulu?" Galinda whispered. Lucas went to her and scooped her in his arms, spinning her around and kissing her. Everyone looked at them, shocked and surprised, except Fiyero and Elphaba, who's eyes never left the others.

"You...seem....familiar." Elphaba began, reaching a hand out to touch his face.

"It's me, don't you remember?" asked Fiyero. He turned to Galinda, "What's wrong with her?"

"Fiyero, I'm sorry, she lost her memory when she came, she doesn't remember anyone but me." said Galinda, "The only thing that will bring her memories back is if she relives her best memory ever." Galinda would've thought that seeing Fiyero would bring Elphaba's memory back, just like that, but it didn't happen.

"Elphaba, please, I'm begging you..." Fiyero said desperately, tears creeping into his eyes.

"I--" Elphaba didn't know what to say. Suddenly, she felt Fiyero's lips on hers. He was kissing her. She started to pull away, until she saw millions of images flash through her mind. Fiyero was in every image, they were together. She remembered everything. She saw more than Fiyero, she remembered her whole life. She saw Nessa, Boq, Galinda, Fiyero, Frex, the Wizard, Morrible, Lucas, Avaric, everyone and everything. So that was it, she had her life back. She could remember everything. She could remember Mark. Damn it, Mark. He _loved_ her. But Elphaba knew now that she loved Fiyero. She felt Fiyero pull away abruptly, or rather, he was pushed away by an angry Mark.

"Get off her!" Mark yelled. He stood up, glaring at Fiyero. But Fiyero was staring at Elphaba.

"Do you remember?" he asked softly.

"I remember, Yero." Elphaba whispered, smiling softly at him. Fiyero smiled back, relief flooding his face. He was about to kiss her again, when he felt a sharp sting to his face. He looked up and saw Mark. Fiyero felt anger course through him. He stood up and faced Mark.

"Look--" Fiyero began.

"No, you," Mark said, "Who do you think you are? You think you can just come in and—and take her?!"

"She loves _me_!" Fiyero said defensively, shoving Mark. Mark shoved Fiyero back.

"Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" Maureen began, Mimi, Roger, Collins and Angel followed, Joanne rolled her eyes, but eventually joined in. Soon enough, Mark and Fiyero were on the ground, rolling about, kicking and punching each other, shouting obscenities to one another.

"Stop!" Elphaba cried, "Please, stop!" a flash of red and she saw a small amount of blood. Elphaba yelled at them to stop, but they wouldn't. Mark's nose was bleeding, but to his credit, he'd manage to cut Fiyero's lip. Elphaba went to the bathroom to find a first aid kit. Fiyero and Mark stopped short when they heard a scream. They backed away from each other and went to go after Elphaba, panic written on their faces. They both froze as they saw Elphaba being pushed out of the bathroom. She stumbled but Raman caught her. He held her to him and pressed his blade to her neck.

"Now, there's two ways this can go. She can live, or she can die." said Raman, pressing the blade sharper into her skin.


	9. Captured

**(A/N: alright, pretty fast for an update, huh? Yeah! So, I was really bored and happy I guess, so I wrote something really stupid. It's a cat fight between Mark and Fiyero, it's bonus really, the rest of the chapter is serious. So yeah. You guys are awesome for reading and reviewing, thank you to everyone! btw-sorry for any spelling mishaps or punctuation etc. Enjoy and review!!!)**

******BONUS CHAPTER******THE DOG FIGHT**

Mark pulled Elphaba away from Fiyero and kissed her softly. Fiyero felt his blood begin to boil.

"What a touching display of _love_." Fiyero sneered sarcastically.

"I don't think we have anything to say to one another." Mark said stiffly.

"I wanted her to remember me, and all that was left of her memory was Galinda, because that stupid spell walked off with her memory." said Fiyero, "So I would appreciate some time alone with Elphaba to....reacquaint ourselves." Fiyero went to Elphaba and kneeled down in front of her, "Please Elphaba, please, please remember me." he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"Oh Fiyero, you realize, she probably forgot you on purpose." Mark said.

"It was an accident!" Fiyero yelled, standing back up to face Mark.

"Well, maybe it wasn't an accident......." said Mark.

"Then what do you call it?" asked Fiyero.

"A very purposeful intention, caused by the desire and will to _purposefully_ forget you." said Mark, as though it should have been obvious.

"So you think memories just disappear, out of the blue?" asked Fiyero.

"No I never--" Mark stuttered as Fiyero's fist came a little too close to Mark's face for his liking.

"No, of course you never, you're too busy telling everyone how _shitty_ everything is!" Fiyero said.

"Well, this is New York City, people expect me to--" Mark began.

"Bitch?" asked Fiyero.

"Keep filming!" Mark shouted, "And what exactly do you, besides prance around in your tight pants, trying to steal everyone's girlfriends?"

"Well," Fiyero began, "We can't all be dumped by lesbians! And since when you do have the right to accuse _me_ of stealing?!"

"You're trying to steal my girlfriend now!" Mark yelled defensively.

"Now wait, just one clock tick," Fiyero began, outraged at Mark's accusation, "I know it may be difficult, for that shitty little dork brain of yours to _comprehend_, that someone like her could actually _choose_ someone like me, but it's happened, it's real, and you can wave that ridiculous scarf all you want, you can't change it! She doesn't love you, she never did and she never will, she loves _me_!" Fiyero felt a sharp blow to his face. He looked at Mark before cracking up. He laughed a while then stopped and looked at Mark again.

"Feel better now?" asked Fiyero.

"No, not really, I think I just made my hand hurt a little...." Mark began, rubbing his hand.

"Well, that puts me at an advantage!" Fiyero yelled, punching Mark right back. Mark spun around as the force of the punch spun him. He turned back to glare at Fiyero. Fiyero was brandishing his fists in front of him. Mark took his scarf off and swung it around like a lasso, before flicking it like a whip. They ran at each other then. About two seconds into the fight, Mark realized his scarf was no match for Fiyero's fists, so he abandoned the scarf and used his fists too.

"Ow!" Mark cried as he felt his nose get punched.

"Sweet Oz, you've got nails! You fruit basket!" Fiyero yelled as his lip got cut. Finally, they were pulled apart. Galinda, Lucas, Elphaba, Angel and Collins pulled Fiyero away and Maureen, Joanne, Roger and Mimi pulled Mark away.

"Let go, I almost had him!" Mark yelled.

"Really?" Collins asked, "'Cause it looked like you were about to get your ass whooped." Collins muttered.

"I can't believe you'd do this, use my own friends against me!" Mark cried.

"What? I don't even know them!" Fiyero said, referring to Angel and Collins, who both giggled at Fiyero and licked their lips.

"Let the scarf boy go!" Elphaba said, "Or explain to all of New York City why the bohos watched while Angel the Gay kissed Fiyero the Straight." everyone gasped. Elphaba continued, "Let him go."

"Please for the love Oz, let Mark go!" Fiyero said, leaning away from Angel, who barked loudly, "No, keep holding onto the scarf boy!" Fiyero gave Maureen the puppy eyes and she let go of Mark reluctantly. Elphaba sighed with relief.

"Now nobody kill each other, and I'm going to get the first aid kit." she said, walking away.

***************

**********CHAPTER NINE**************

_Everyone froze as they saw Elphaba being pushed out of the bathroom. She stumbled but Raman caught her. He held her to him and pressed his blade to her neck. _

_"Now, there's two ways this can go. She can live, or she can die." said Raman, pressing the blade sharper into her skin._

"Let her go!" Fiyero cried. Raman flicked the blade dangerously and grinned evilly.

"Actually, I kind of like holding her." said Raman, letting his hand slide along her waist. Elphaba jumped and struggled to get away, but just like she remembered, he had an iron hold on her.

"You pervert!" Maureen screamed, making to walk forward.

"Ah, ah, ah," Raman tutted, "I wouldn't come any closer." he moved the knife to her arm and cut her there, to show that he really would use the knife. Elphaba winced as the blade cut her skin. A line of blood slipped up to the surface and began to slide down her arm sickly.

"Stop!" Mark yelled, taking a step forward instinctively. Raman moved the knife back to her neck and Mark backed up quickly.

"Now, I'm going to chant a spell, and while I'm chanting it, no one will come near us, or I'll kill her." said Raman.

"You won't kill her, otherwise you wouldn't have come all this way!" Galinda said.

"Fine," Raman glowered at her, "I'll cut her up some though." he said, sliding the knife across the side of her face, making a thin scar. Elphaba winced again and tried to pull away from the blade, but he only dug it a little farther and she cried out as the pain shot through her. She felt blood running down her face now and she saw the panicked looks on everyone's faces. She looked at Fiyero and wanted to do nothing but run to him and kiss him and be with him. He looked like he loved her so much, and she loved him, she remembered and she loved him.

"Stop!" Lucas yelled.

"Someone get me a candle and light it." Raman ordered. Nobody moved. Raman twitched the knife and Joanne quickly brought him a candle and lit it. Raman smirked at her, "Thanks sweetheart." he said. Joanne felt herself get sick. Raman chanted a short spell and then blew lightly on the flame. The flame swirled into the air to create a glowing green ball of fire. The ball rushed at Raman and Elphaba. Just before the flames hit them, Maureen jumped towards them and grabbed Elphaba's hand, but it was too late, and all three of them disappeared in a flash of white light.

***************

When Maureen could see again, she found herself in a dark warehouse. It was night time, the lights were off, the only light provided was the eerie glow of the moon beams that flooded in. Elphaba and Raman were a few feet away. Raman instantly put his hand over her mouth and clutched her tighter to him. Maureen felt her stomach churn at the sight. Over the past two, three months or so, she and Elphaba had become great friends. Elphaba and Galinda just kind of were so loveable that way. Collins even told Elphaba she could turn him out if he wasn't so in love with Angel. Maureen hid behind a large crate as she made eye-contact with Elphaba. She knew showing herself wouldn't do anyone any good, Raman was big enough to hold them both. And as of now, Raman didn't know Maureen had managed to come along. She watched Raman and Elphaba from where she crouched, fighting the urge to punch Raman. He caressed Elphaba's face, almost gently, until he forcibly kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. Finally he let her pull away and he covered her mouth with his hand again.

"I'm taking you to visit some old friends." he told her, leading her through the warehouse. Maureen followed behind, ducking behind crates and things. She felt so terrible for not being able to do anything but follow, and not help. She felt terrible every time she watched Elphaba stumble, and Raman roughly jerk her back up and push her forward. Raman went to a door where there was a number key pad. He punched in the right password and the door opened. It almost closed, but Maureen was thin enough to slip in soundlessly behind them. Past the door were more crates and darkness. The moon shone through small windows at the very top of the walls. Two people stood there in the center of the room, a chair positioned in front of them. As soon as Elphaba saw them, her eyes widened and she managed to wriggle out of Raman's grip in her panic and she tried to run. She barely moved, for Raman caught her as quickly as she'd gotten away and pulled her back roughly.

"No, please, what do you want?" asked Elphaba. Raman pushed her into the chair and tied her to it.

"As you so recently figured out," said the Wizard, walking around her in a circle, "I don't have any powers, so I need you to do spells for me. You'll be the Wizard's Grand Vizier, isn't that what you always wanted?"

"No! I hate you!" Elphaba yelled. Maureen was watching the whole scene, spells, magic, powers? Was that what they wantd Elphaba for? Was Elphaba magical? Elphaba was silenced by a sharp backhand.

"You will remain silent from now on." said the Wizard, "Unless I ask you to speak. Now, where was I? Oh yes, spells. I wouldn't ask—no force you to do this at all, but you're the only one who can read the Grimmerie, speaking of which....where is it?"

"I don't have it." said Elphaba, "I don't know."

"Liar!" Morrible said, "She's lying!"

"You see Elphaba, Morrible just learned a new spell, you can lie in her presence, she'll know." said the Wizard, "So don't lie." he backhanded her again, "And tell me where the hell the book is."

"I don't know." Elphaba repeated.

"You stupid girl! I told you we can tell when you're lying!" the Wizard shouted.

"Just because you can tell when I'm lying, doesn't mean I won't lie!" Elphaba said.

"Just tell us the truth Elphaba," said the Wizard, "And this will be a lot less painful." he took Raman's knife and held it in front of her threateningly.

*****************

An hour or so later, the Wizard, Morrible and Raman left the room, saying they'd be back tomorrow. Maureen had seen any of what went on, because the Wizard, Morrible and Raman unknowingly blocked her view of Elphaba. She was horrified at what she saw when they finally left. Elphaba was tied to the chair, more cuts decorated her arms and face and she had a bad bruise on the right side of her face. When the door closed, Elphaba looked.

"Maureen?" she whispered, "Mo?" Maureen crawled out from behind the crate and quickly went to Elphaba's side. She started to undo the rope, but Elphaba stopped her.

"No, don't." said Elphaba, "They'll catch me and then you too! I can't have you getting hurt. They'll probably come and check on me throughout the night, I need to stay. You and I can't fight them all off. Go get help ok?"

"Elphaba," Maureen said, "I can't believe they did this to you." said Maureen, lightly touching the bruise on Elphaba's face. Elphaba flinched at even the light pressure on her face. Maureen looked at Elphaba's arms and the rest of her face, caked with dried blood and scars.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Elphaba lied, "Just go, before you get caught. Get help." Maureen nodded and gave Elphaba a quick hug before darting away.


	10. Blue Flames

**(A/N: ok, so this story will definitley not be as long as my previous one to this or whatever. It's almost over really. Maybe two more chapters I think? Then it's on to the third story, the harry potter crossover! Thankyou if you reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for any errors and review this time!)**

Maureen crept through the warehouse, every sound and creak made her jump and muffle a scream. She finally got outside and she was utterly surprised when she saw that New York City was completely gone. There were no cars zooming down an asphalt road, but carriages pulled by horses going down cobblestone roads. There were no enormous skyscrapers or metal buildings, but old fashioned building. She looked around and saw that all of the girls wore dresses or skirts. There were no jeans or t-shirts or tennishoes, it was so strange.

"Where am I?" asked Maureen out loud.

"The Emerald City!" replied a girl walking by, she suddenly stopped and looked Maureen over, "You're wearing....pants."

"So." said Maureen indignantly.

"So? That's unheard of! You are so disrespectful!" the girl turned up her nose and walked away with her friends, "Can you believe her?" Maureen was so shocked she just stared after her. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't even in New York City anymore, how was she going to find help?

************

Everyone stood stock still as the bright light faded. They were gone. Fiyero stared at where they'd been. Gone, gone again! She was gone, just when he'd gotten her back! Fiyero finally just fell to his knees and covered his face as he felt stupid tears slide down his face.

"We have to get them back!" said Lucas.

"Maureen's gone?" Joanne chocked out, "Why would she go?"

"She was trying to help Elphaba." Mark snapped, "Damn it."

"Galinda, you took sorcery with Elphaba didn't you?" asked Fiyero, "There must be _something_ you can do?"

"I—I don't know any spells, I can't read the Grimmerie or anything." Galinda stuttered.

"I'm going to blow that out before it starts a damned fire," said Roger, going to blow out the candle. He blew on it, but it wouldn't go out. Suddenly the flame rose up in swirls, turning grin and then widening into a doorway. Everyone looked up and almost at the same time, they all dove through the flames.

*************

The wizard and Morrible had gone to their rooms and left Raman to patrol Elphaba and make sure she didn't escape. He stood outside of the door and punched in the numbers before walking in. She was asleep it seemed, her head on her shoulder. The light from the moon hit her skin and she looked beautiful. Raman grinned and walked towards her and leaned down to her ear.

"Wake up beautiful." he whispered. Her eyes snapped open and she flinched away from him. He laughed cruelly, "Are you ready for some fun?" his hands began working the knots of the rope as he undid them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice laced with fear.

"I'm untying you." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'd think it'd be obvious." he said, kissing her neck.

**************

Galinda, Lucas, Fiyero, Collins, Angel, Roger, Mimi, Mark and Joanne al landed on the hard floor of the warehouse. They heard footsteps and they all tensed, but then they realized it was Maureen. She'd accidentally wandered back to the warehouse, not realizing she'd made a circle.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Maureen, helping Joanne up.

"The candle was still lit and it opened the portal." Galinda said, shakily standing up with Lucas's help.

"Where's Elphaba?" asked Collins.

"She's in that room." said Maureen, "But I don't know how to get in, you have to have the code." They all stood there thinking when they heard a voices from the other side of the room. First a scream.

"Shut up and stop struggling!" Raman yelled. They all froze and started punching numbers at random in.

"Wait!" Angel said, "I saw this on TV!" she picked up a metal trash can propped against the wall and started to hit the lock with it.

"Watch yo fingerahs!" said Collins. On the third hit, the lock came off and they swung the door open. Raman had pushed Elphaba against the wall and was roughly pressed against, his hands roamed across her body and his mouth was on hers. Her dress had been ripped off and was on the floor. All she had on was a thin black slip and Raman's hand was creeping up her side beneath the material. She pushed against his chest and struggled even as he pushed her harder into the wall and yelled at her to stop. She seemed to be covered in blood from multiple cuts all over her. All as one, the bohos plus three Ozians attacked Raman and pushed him off of Elphaba. Elphaba slid down the wall, shaking violently, her hands flying to her face as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Fiyero looked at her and quickly went to her, scooping her up in his arms. She shook violently in his arms and he whispered comforting words in her ear and told her how sorry he was, and how much he loved her. She didn't say anything back, only clung to him, her hands clutching at his shirt.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Mark yelled, punching Raman in the face while Roger held him down. It seemed everyone took their turns hitting him. Soon Raman was knocked out, blood pouring out of his broken nose.

"Fabala, he didn't....he didn't...did he?" asked Fiyero, his voice shaking.

"No." Elphaba chocked out.

"Oh thank Oz." Fiyero cried, holding her tighter. It felt so good to have her back in his arms. He'd missed her so much. He could breathe again, he felt whole again. They heard footsteps and saw the Wizard and Morrible standing there.

"What in Oz is going on?" asked Morrible. She looked at Raman on the ground and a trembling Elphaba in Fiyero's arms and everyone else, "Guards!" Morrible said. At least eight men appeared behind Morrible and the Wizard. Roger and Collins quickly shot to the door and slammed it shut before Morrible or anyone could do anything. Everyone helped to keep it closed but it proved hard when eight guards were on the other side trying to open it.

"Quick! Do a spell, do something, get us out of here!" Roger yelled as he struggled to keep the door closed.

"I don't have a candle!" Galinda began, "I don't know the spell!" Everyone looked at Elphaba as she weakly pointed to a candle lying on the floor. Galinda quickly picked it up and brought it to her. Elphaba lightly blew on the dead wick of the candle and a blue flame struck up. It swirled and made a portal. Fiyero carried her through and everyone else was quick to follow. The guards burst in but they were already gone.

************

"What's all that noise?!" asked Rolfe getting up from the dinner table.

"Is Fiyero back?" asked Meredith hopefully. Fiyero had gone missing a few days earlier. Rolfe guessed he'd gone in search of Elphaba, but Fiyero would've left a note or at least have told his parents. Rolfe and Meredith walked into the entrance hall to see a flustered Khol and a room full of people.

"How many scars are there?" asked Fiyero frantically, "Every time one stops bleeding, another seems to start! She's losing too much blood! And that spell just made her weaker." Elphaba had gone unconscious sometime during the jump from the warehouse to the castle. Fiyero looked up and saw his mother and father standing there with shocked expressions.

"What do I do?" asked Fiyero helplessly.


	11. Forget You?

She was sleeping in Fiyero's room on his bed. The doctor had just checked on her and said she'd be fine but she was extremely weak from the blood loss, but she'd heal fine. Everyone breathed again. Mark hadn't said anything to anyone but the doctor since they'd fallen through the portal.

"Mark, she's fine, she's going to be okay, we're okay." said Maureen, rubbing Mark's back.

"Yeah, I know." said Mark.

"But are you okay?" asked Maureen.

"I'm fine." Mark shrugged Maureen off. Through everything that had happened, Mark hadn't had time to think about how Elphaba loved...loved this other guy, this Fiyero or whatever his name was. Mark didn't have to look twice at Fiyero to know he loved her. But he'd loved Elphaba and for the longest time he thought she'd loved him, but that was only because she couldn't remember who she really loved. Mark should've realized she had another life back from wherever she came from. Why had Galinda lied to him? He smirked when he realized he'd gotten the girl of his dreams again....and he'd lost her...again. He realized that there was always going to be someone better than him that always got what he wasn't strong enough to hold onto. Joanne was Maureen's better than him choice and Fiyero seemed to be Elphaba's. He felt so pathetic, but he still loved her, and she'd never even loved him.

The King and Queen let everyone stay in the castle of course. They were such nice people. Angel hung out with the Queen a lot and gushed over her wardrobe. Collins and Rolfe discussed logic or whatever people who had college degrees talked about. Roger and Mimi disappeared into their room and had yet to come out. Maureen and Joanne were out in the courtyards taking a walk together. Lucas and Galinda were with Fiyero by Elphaba's side while she rested. Mark was alone. He would've gone to be with Elphaba, but he didn't want to be in the same room as _him_. So he sat outside of the room, having nowhere else to go and no one else to be with. He looked up when he heard the door open. Galinda came and sat next to him.

"You know, it's not true what Fiyero said." said Galinda.

"What's that?" asked Mark, "He said a lot of things, and I'm really not in the mood for someone to tell me a bunch of lies to make me feel better."

"You'd rather just wallow in self pity wouldn't you." Galinda said.

"No!" Mark snapped.

"You know, she _did_ love you." Galinda said, "She just didn't remember Fiyero who she'd already fallen for."

"She didn't love me." Mark sighed, "It's always going to be him that she loves, it's always going to be the better option for everyone, it will always be Fiyero."

"Yes, it will always be Fiyero." Galinda nodded. She suddenly became a little sad, "And it's always going to be Elphaba for Fiyero."

"Wait, are you in love with Fiyero?" asked Mark.

"I was." Galinda sighed, "I was Mark, I was _so_ in love with him. But no matter what I did or what I do, nothing is going to make him love anyone but Elphaba. And Lucas, he loved Elphaba, but no matter what he did or does, she's always going to love Fiyero."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Mark, "Are you going to tell me that no matter what I do, Elphaba will never choose me over Fiyero?"

"Nothing you do." Galinda said, "You loved Maureen didn't you?"

"Yeah." Mark said.

"I bet you thought you couldn't love anyone but Maureen ever again." said Galinda, "Because it hurt so much when it ended. But you did, you fell in love with Elphaba and now you're going to fall in love with someone else, and maybe they'll love you back. I don't know. But you can't beat yourself up over this. Don't think you were nothing to her, because for a while, you were everything to her, you were special to her and you're special to a lot of people Mark."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to believe it until I hear it from her mouth." said Mark. He stood up and walked away. Galinda sighed and went back into the room.

**************

A week and a half later, Elphaba had healed well and could walk. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she'd found the perfect spell that would fix everything. Mark had avoided her lately and Fiyero became a little possessive, but Elphaba cut him some slack because of the time they'd spent apart, well, that and the fact that he'd found her kissing someone else. It was dinner and everyone was at the table but Mark. Elphaba excused herself and went to find him. He was outside in the courtyards in the rose garden.

"Mark!" Elphaba called. He looked up when he heard her and smiled softly at her.

"Hey." he said.

"Mark, why have you been avoiding me so much?" asked Elphaba.

"Why do you think?" asked Mark, "Because it hurts to see you Elphaba, especially when _he's_ with you."

"Mark," Elphaba walked up to him so she was right in front of him, she held his gaze, "I know how to fix this all. I found a spell, you won't have to feel any of this...pain anymore."

"What does the spell do?" asked Mark.

"It will send you and everyone who belongs in New York City back and back in time to the day when Galinda and I appeared and you won't remember anything about me, Galinda, Lucas or Fiyero or anything that happened past that day." said Elphaba.

"No, Elphaba, I don't want to forget loving you." Mark said, "I don't want to forget you."

"I don't understand." said Elphaba, "I'd think that you of all people would want to forget me."

"No," said Mark, "Look, I love you, I want to remember, even if you don't love me, or never loved me."

"Mark, I will always love you...." Elphaba said, laying a hand on the side of his face. Mark put his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes and breathed in as he reveled in her touch. He finally opened his eyes.

"Just...not as much as Fiyero." he said.

"Mark..." Elphaba sighed, "Don't make me say it."

"No, it's fine, it's fine," Mark said hurriedly, seeing how distressed she was, "Listen, it's fine, I'm not mad at you for choosing him, but I don't want to forget you Elphaba."

"It's all for the best, don't worry." said Elphaba, "And if it's any condolence, _I _won't forget _you_." she said and then she kissed him, one last time, softly on the lips. Mark was surprised but he quickly recovered and kissed her back. He knew this would be the last time he kissed her and he didn't want to forget it. She was about to pull back but Mark pulled her in again and she let him kiss her, finally he pulled back.

"I don't want to forget that." Mark said softly.

"It will only cause you pain." said Elphaba.

"No, it won't." Mark said, "Don't take away my memories of you, they were good, great memories and they'll be all I have left of you."

"You really don't want to forget?" asked Elphaba.

"No." said Mark, "I don't."

"Ok." Elphaba sighed, "Ok."

**********

Fiyero watched from the window in the hall. She stood with him outside and spoke to him. Fiyero couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed a very intimate moment. Fiyero felt possessive all of a sudden, he watched as she put her hand on the side of his face and he held it there and closed his eyes as she spoke to him. He opened his eyes and said something to her. She looked down, guilt in her eyes. Mark hurried to correct whatever he'd said and she looked back up at him. They talked some more before Fiyero saw something that shocked him. She kissed him, she actually leaned forward and kissed _him_. Fiyero thought he'd be angry, but surprisingly, his own reaction surprised him, he seemed to understand. It was a goodbye for Mark. Fiyero finally realized that Elphaba _had_ loved Mark. He wondered if he was really what Elphaba wanted....


	12. Another World So Soon? END

**(A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Elphaba and Mark walked back into the dining room, everyone gave them odd looks and Fiyero kept his gaze down as she sat down next to him. Everyone went back to chatting, but Fiyero couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say.

"Fiyero?" Fiyero heard her voice next to him.

"Yes?" he asked, not looking up.

"What's wrong?" asked Elphaba.

"Nothing." said Fiyero, he finally looked up at her and offered a smile. She didn't believe him, he could tell but for now, she let it go.

************

After dinner, everyone went to be with their significant other, but Maureen and Joanne let Mark hang with them. Fiyero and Elphaba sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Fiyero lay with his back against the arm of the couch and Elphaba laid against him tracing invisible patterns on his chest. They were very comfortable and didn't say anything, but they didn't need to. Fiyero stared at Elphaba, trying to see if she was happy with him, if she loved him, if she'd rather...be with someone...else. Finally, Elphaba looked up at Fiyero.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Elphaba.

"Hmm?" asked Fiyero, jumping out of his thoughts, "Nothing, nothing."

"Fiyero." Elphaba said, "I know there's something." Fiyero sighed and figured he should just tell her or it would push her away.

"I saw you and Mark outsides today." said Fiyero.

"Fiyero, look it was just--" Elphaba began.

"You know it's fine." said Fiyero.

"What is?" asked Elphaba.

"If you want to be with him." said Fiyero, "I won't...be mad or anything. Look if you want him, you should be with him."

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried, "I told him I wanted to be with you."

"Is that why you kissed him?" asked Fiyero.

"No—you don't understand." said Elphaba, turning away from him.

"You love him." said Fiyero. There was a long silence until Elphaba finally sighed and looked back at Fiyero.

"Yes, I love him." she said, "But—but I love you _more_, Yero. You know that don't you? I want to be with _you_."

"Oh, thank Oz, because it is _so_ hard to live without you." Fiyero sighed with relief and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and neither of them made it to their rooms that night.

***************

They woke up on the couch in each other's arms. Fiyero chuckled as he remembered them waking up exactly like that a few months prior. Her eyes fluttered open a moment later and she looked up at Fiyero and smiled.

"Morning love." Fiyero said, kissing her forehead.

"Morning." she replied sleepily, "Today's the day."

"What day?" asked Fiyero.

"The day everyone goes back and we go back in time." said Elphaba, "Everything will go back to normal."

"Back in time...." said Fiyero, "Us too?"

"Yes," said Elphaba, "That whole mess with the wizard...it will never have happened."

************

Everyone stood in the entrance hall, the bohos knew they'd never see the Oz gang again and it was a very tearful moment. Fiyero and Lucas, not really knowing anybody sort of just stood in the background while Galinda and said their goodbyes. Roger came up to Elphaba and gave her a hug, they hadn't really gotten to know each other as well. He went on to Galinda.

"Pink is so much better than blue." she said as she hugged him. He grinned at her. They'd spent most of their time together arguing over which color rocked more. Angel kissed Elphaba and Galinda on both cheeks.

"Chicas, I am going to miss you so much." Angel said and hugged them both at the same time before bounding over to Fiyero and hugging him. Fiyero looked a little surprised but hugged her back to which Angel squealed. Collins gave Elphaba a big hug and said goodbye to Galinda, he and Galinda hadn't really gotten to know each other that well. Mimi gave Elphaba a hug before turning to Galinda, they'd become like sisters.

"You're so right, pink is so much better than blue." said Mimi, hugging Galinda, "I'm gonna miss you girl."

"I'm going to miss you too." Galinda sniffed. Maureen was actually crying a little when she came up to Elphaba.

"I love you like a sister, you know that right?" said Maureen hugging Elphaba, "So don't you dare forget me." Elphaba laughed as she hugged Maureen back.

"I love you like a sister too." said Elphaba, "And I think we all know how impossible it is to forget the one and only Maureen." Joanne didn't really know anyone that well, so she stood in the background too. Last was Mark. First he went to Galinda and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for lying to me." he whispered in her ear.

"You both deserved to not know the truth." Galinda smiled. He smiled back and then turned and walked up to Elphaba, and before he could hug her, she leapt into his arms and hugged him close, closing her eyes.

"I am going to miss you so much." she whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too." said Mark, "I love you."

"I love you too." Elphaba whispered, "And I will _never_ forget you Mark Cohen." Mark felt her press something into his hand. He closed his fingers around it. Finally they pulled away from each other, both rubbing at their eyes.

*************

The portal was orange colored and swirled in front of them. Roger and Mimi went first, then Joanne and Maureen, then Collins and Angel and finally Mark and they were all gone. Elphaba sighed as she leaned into Fiyero.

"They're gone." said Elphaba, "He's gone."

*************

Mark opened his eyes and found himself in the Life Café, a warm cup of tea in front of him. He finally realized there was something in his hand, he slipped it into his pocket before starting out of the café. The manager rushed at him.

"Hey!" he said, "You haven't paid for your tea!"

"Here you go." said Mark, giving the manager his money.

"Wait...you can pay?" asked the manager staring at the money.

"Yes," said Mark, "And here's your I owe you." he handed him some extra money. Mark made his way back home to his loft. He went the back way, through the alley. He got to his loft and closed the door behind him and sighed deeply. She was gone, he wasn't ever going to see her again. Mark suddenly remembered the gift she'd given him in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green candle. Engraved in the candle were the words: some of my favorite memories. He wondered what that meant, he lit the candle. The flame was green and looked like a liquid emerald. He blew lightly on it so that it would go out, but instead, the flame flickered and then swirled in front of him. At first he thought it'd be a portal, but instead it was a moving image, of him and Elphaba laughing together. Mark smiled as he remembered that day when they'd gone on a date together and walked around the park, holding hands. A moment later the image changed to another moving of image of him and Elphaba at the Life Café together. There was a knock on the door and Mark blew the candle out before answering it.

"Merry Christmas Bitch!" said Collins, walking in, Angel on his arm.

"Hey." said Mark.

"We just wanted to see if you wanted to come to the support group with us." said Angel.

"Ah, no thanks." said Mark, "Too much has happened, I think I'll just stay home."

"What happened?" asked Collins.

"Elphaba, Galinda, portals, everything, you know." said Mark.

"Huh?" asked Collins, "Did you put something strange in your tea this morning? Portals? What are you talking about?"

"Elphaba, don't you remember her?" asked Mark.

"Look, why don't you rest. I've never heard of anyone name Elfafa." said Collins.

"Elphaba, her name was Elphaba." said Mark.

"Whatever." said Collins, "Doesn't sound like a real person to me. We'll see you round." he and Angel left. Mark was shocked, Collins and Angel didn't remember? Roger and Mimi stopped by next.

"So, I was in my loft, and I was thinking, gee, I haven't seen Mark in like...two weeks, and since you live RIGHT HERE, I decided to come see you." said Roger, "It's like you disappeared off the face of the universe."

"You're all Roger could think about." said Mimi, "Even when we were making hot steamy love, he'd stop and say, hmm, I wonder where Mark is."

"Why do you have a green candle?" asked Roger.

"It's from Elphaba." said Mark.

"Who?" asked Roger. Mark realized that Elphaba had made everyone but him forget.

"You don't know her." said Mark, "She was my girlfriend a while back."

"Oh, well, why did she give you a green candle?"

"To remember her by."

*************

Elphaba, Fiyero, Lucas and Galinda were next. The portal was purple this time, they walked through. Elphaba and Fiyero opened there eyes and found themselves in a carriage back to Shiz from the Vinkus. Galinda found herself in her dorm room alone, the letter from the wizard propped up on Elphaba's desk. Lucas found himself in class, sitting next to Avaric and Boq. Elphaba sighed and leaned on Fiyero's shoulder as she saw the outline of the beautiful Shiz campus come into view.

"I guess now, everyone just found out that we're dating." said Elphaba, "They'll probably be talking again."

"Whatever they say, I'll always love you." said Fiyero, "You know that."

"Yes, I love you too." said Elphaba. They got out of the carriage and the driver went on to the dorms to deliver their things so they wouldn't have to carry them. Unfortunately, a rather large portion of Shiz was by the fountains in the courtyard area, eating lunch. They all stopped their idle chatter to stare at Elphaba and Fiyero.

"There she is," said someone, "that slut."

"Whore."

"Witch."

"She's just a charity case."

"He's only dating her so he can bed her." Elphaba took a subconscious step away from Fiyero and started to walk away, when Fiyero grabbed her wrist suddenly and pulled her back gently. Then he let go and climbed on top of the large statue in the middle of the courtyard.

"Alright, everybody listen!" he called, as though they were not already, "I am IN LOVE with ELPHABA THROPP!" Elphaba started blushing furiously at this, but Fiyero continued, "And if you have a problem with that, you'd better be able to defend yourself if you value your life! I don't know why it is so hard to comprehend that I love her and that she loves me but it's happened, it's real. She did not spell me, she did not use black mail, I am not _using_ her, I just love her and she just loves me. Understand?!" Fiyero yelled. Nobody said anything, but he was pretty sure they got the message. He jumped down, took Elphaba's hand and kissed her long for everyone to see. Everyone gasped at the sight, they wouldn't admit it, but surprisingly the prince and the green girl looked....good together.

"Do you think it worked?" asked Elphaba as they walked away.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure the message was delivered." Fiyero smiled at her.

"Did you hear what Fiyero said? I think he actually loves her." someone said.

"Well, if he loves her, maybe she's not _all_ that bad." said the other.

"But she's green!"

"And you're white!"

"Good point."

***************

Elphaba and Fiyero walked into her dorm and Galinda was immediately on top of them.

"Oh you guys! I was so worried the portal didn't work and you were stuck there are something." said Galinda, hugging them fiercely.

"We're fine Galinda." said Elphaba, "And Lucas is in class, so don't worry about him."

"Oh, this is so weird, being back at Shiz, something as normal as school after all this time." said Galina, "I was kind of getting used to New York."

"Well, I know the one thing you'll miss about New York is television." said Elphaba, chuckling.

"And the bohos." Galinda smiled sadly.

"Yeah." Elphaba said, "And them."

************

"Madame, I don't think I'm ready to meet the Wizard, I'm not at all as magically advanced as I should be for such a position." said Elphaba.

"But, my dear, you are well qualified." said Madame Morrible, "This is the chance of a lifetime."

"I know...I know, but I don't think magic if my forte anymore, I'm going to quite the seminar." said Elphaba.

"I would think someone was talented as you would appreciate an opportunity such as this." said Madame Morrible.

"Well..." Madame Morrible pursed her lips, "If that's _really_ want you want."

************

The next day, the entirety of the Shiz student body and staff were gathered in the large auditorium awaiting some huge, serious and life-changing announcement. Yeah right, that's what people saw to get you to buy something. Little did the students know, but this actually would change their lives....or at least their life styles.

************

"Students, please, please settle down!" Morrible called as she stood on stage with an odd looking man standing next to her. He was tall with long wispy white hair, and a beard to match. Perched on his head was a cone shaped hat and perched on his nose were half-moon spectacles. He wore odd clothing, seemingly, they looked to be something like robes. The students of Shiz just kept socializing.

"SILENCE!" the man called, his strong voice booming throughout the auditorium. Everyone immediately shut up.

"Thank you." said Morrible curtly, an irritated look on her face. The man nodded, but Elphaba didn't miss the mocking smile on his face. She almost laughed, she decided she liked him. Madame Morrible continued, "Now, um, students, you may not know this, but there is a wizarding world where magic is very common and the minister of magic has just contacted the muggle world and now ours. There is an evil wizard on the loose, Volde—volde—oh whatever his name is, I can't pronounce it. But anyway, he is very evil and _so_, the ministry thought it would be best if all of the students were transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is the most absolute safe place right now, unless you intend to hide out in a vault at Gringotts. Of course, if you wish to stay in Oz, that's very doable, you don't have to go to Hogwarts, but it is advised, for everyone's safety. It just so happens the students at Hogwarts are coming back from spring holidays, so the Hogwarts Express shall make a stop in the Emerald City for all of the students coming with Shiz to Hogwarts. Then we'll make a stop in Diagon Alley for you to get your supplies. There will be teachers there from Hogwarts to assist you with getting your supplies and wands and whatever else you need since none of you have been introduced to true magic." Morrible finished. Everyone was silent for about two clock ticks, then they all started talking to each other, asking who was going to Hogwarts, who was staying at home, who Voldemort was...etc.

"This is the perfect opportunity." said Elphaba, "I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Then so am I." Fiyero said and kissed her. Elphaba and Fiyero both leaned back in their seats and sighed heavily. Another world already, and just when they'd made it back to this one.


End file.
